Ninjago Rebooted: Cryptor's Revenge
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: It's been years since Zane's epic battle with the Overlord, and peace has finally returned to Ninjago. The ninja are settled down, and P.I.X.A.L stays in Borg Tower, accompanied by Cyrus and Zane who has been spared from the battle, living within the systems of Borg Industries. Peace has returned to Ninjago, or has it? Cryptor plans to get his revenge, can the peace really last?
1. Chapter 1: The Time Is Now

It's been years since Zane's epic battle with the Overlord, and New Ninjago City learned to balance themselves as Cyrus encouraged them to, peace had finally returned to Ninjago for a long time.

The ninja all settled down, for there has not been a threat to Ninjago in a week, the Nindroids had fled and vanished off to who knows where, for now the ninja could do was move on and keep on getting stronger, just in case a new villain comes along and decides to take over Ninjago, as always.

It was a normal day in the ninja's hideout, everyone was doing their own thing, Kai was teaching Lloyd new skills with a sword, Sensei was looking through his spirit smoke, and Cole and Jay were playing the Wii game _Super Smash Brother's Brawl_, as Nya watched with amusement.

"I'm _so_ going to beat you this time!" Jay declared.

"As if! I'm going to use Bowser, all you can use is a weak Pikachu!" Cole taunted, which irritated Jay. Nya chuckled, even though she hated it when they fought, the small ones always seemed to amuse her. The two picked their characters and started the game, the music played and the battle began, with Kirby and Ash being controlled by the CPU, the two ninjas fought violently with great skill. Cole played Bowser, Jay played Pikachu, the two used power moves and dashed across the platform in glorious high definition, Bowser pounded on Pikachu but that only cause him to feel an electric surge.

"Haha! Taste my lightning foul-breathed dragon!" Jay yelled. Cole rolled his eyes and used a power attack, Pikachu became instantly squashed, the announcer was heard saying: 'Winner! Bowser!'

"NOOOO," Jay cursed, Cole laughed hysterically.

"Aw come ON! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?!" Jay screamed.

"I guess you could say, I'm a pro at these things," Cole put on shades and made a smug face, just then, Lloyd comes in looking quite exhausted. Cole, Jay, and Nya eyed him with shock. "Damn, where have you been, green bean?" Jay asked, still in shock. Lloyd grit his teeth at the nickname, he hated when they gave him nicknames. "Training," he spat.

"Oh, what he teach you this time?" Cole asked.

"Using my power to the extreme, doing back-flips all while doing Spinjitzu upside down," Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Damn, you could've stole a whole show with those performances," Jay snickered. Lloyd humphed and marched to his room, shutting the door angrily, the three cringed at the noise. "Well, someones cranky," the blue boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop it, Jay," Nya stated, "Give the kid a break."

"Alright, alright, fine," Jay raised his hands in defense, he then clicked on new game, "Best 2 out of three?"

Cole smirked, "Your on!"

* * *

Back in New Ninjago City, the citizens were at peace with the balance between technology and the world, as Cyrus encouraged them to be. In Borg Tower, Cyrus was overlooking the tower with great gratitude, he then glanced at the statue of Zane he had built in his honor, he was glad the citizens and the city found its way again, with Zane as their accomplice. "Isn't it wonderful?" Cyrus asked his assistant, P.I.X.A.L. The feminine robot glanced out to the city and nodded, but a frown formed once she saw Zane's statue in the city's square. Cyrus seemed to notice and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "P.I.X.A.L, I know your still upset about Zane, but remember, he did it to save everyone, especially you."

P.I.X.A.L looked at his creator, she gave a weak smile, "I understand, Mr. Borg. Thank you." The famous inventor smiled back. P.I.X.A.L then went down to the factory line, where someone unexpected was waiting for her. Once she stepped onto the moving platform, she was brought forward, and the machinery around her faced her, she smiled brightly. "_**Hello**__**P.I.X.A.L**_." She smiled at the voice, which was so familiar and comforting to her, it almost felt as if he were there with her. "Hello, Zane," she said with a cheery tone.

"_**I believe you come from upstairs from a discussion with Cyrus, but I may ask why you do not tell him of my current being?**_" P.I.X.A.L thought for a moment before answering. "I don't believe it to be the right time, when I believe it is I shall tell him, don't worry I won't keep it a secret forever, I just, _love_ speaking with you alone," she replied, her cheeks glowing as if they were showing red blush. Zane chuckled, his voice was technical, yet still, it sounded real, just listening to it made P.I.X.A.L feel joy.

"_**So, how is the city holding**__**up?**_" he asked through the systems.

"Well," P.I.X.A.L replied, "They seem to be doing fine now that they have you as their, accomplice."

"_**Well that sounds swell, I believe years of long lasting peace are to come, but I'm not entirely**__**sure**_," Zane uttered in a worried tone. P.I.X.A.L seemed to notice, "Is something wrong?"

"_**No, not now...but I believe, somewhere in the future, something will, go terribly**__**wrong,**_" the ice ninja answered, quite concerned. P.I.X.A.L frowned. She looked around her and sighed, "I do believe if I tell Cyrus, I'll have to tell the rest too."

"_**Of course, I'm fine with that. I heard their respects meant for me at the funeral that day, especially Kai's. I believe they miss me, and would do anything to bring me back, alike you, correct?**_" Zane questioned.

"Of course! I'd do anything to bring you back! Even if it cost me my own life!" P.I.X.A.L replied, almost in a cry. Zane grew more concerned at the last part, he knew she would do anything to get him back to his physical form, but if it meant her life, he wouldn't allow it. "_**Let's, not go overboard on this, P.I.X.A.L. Perhaps the others could attempt to rebuild me, then I can go back to being the ninja I am. No need to give your life**_," Zane explained.

P.I.X.A.L looked up at the systems, she sighed and nodded, "Of course. I just, miss you so much." Zane seemed to smile at that, "_**I know you do, but don't worry, I'll return to you and the others as soon as possible...we just have to wait until the time is right**_."

P.I.X.A.L smiled with pride, "Yes, I guess your right. However, I think I must go now, Cyrus is probably wondering where I am, I'll speak with you later, Zane."

Zane smiled and controlled the platform to move her back to door. "_**Be back soon, my**__**love**_," he said in a whisper. She smiled and closed the door the factory line, she then slid to the floor and sighed, she had been waiting for too long, she wanted Zane back, sure he was now with her through the systems but, she wanted _him _back. She knew Zane would be back, but when the time was right, right now was not the time, but deep inside, she hoped that time would come sooner.

* * *

A few moments away from their current location, in the evil crooked forest, sat a menacing base that was powered by evil itself. The Nindroids base was indeed a foul sight, the walls were pitch black and dark purple. Inside were at least dozens, hundreds of Nindroids, guarding and all walking in single file. In the heart of the lair, sat General Cryptor, leader of the Nindroid army.

The memories of his masters end was still fresh in his mind, he saw how the Nindroid did it, he died protecting those he loved, putting an end to his masters reign. _Hmph, good for him_ Cryptor thought. He still believed the battle between him and the ninja was not over, they took his master away from him, now he's going to make them pay the price.

Right in the middle of his thoughts, the door to Cryptor's room opens, a Nindroid soldier steps in. 'What is it," the general snarls.

"General, we believe that we are ready to invade Borg Tower, should we move now or later?" the soldier asked.

Cryptor stood up and trudged towards the Nindroid soldier, who stepped back a little, scared of what was to happen. Cryptor then brought the soldier close and said, "You know what the answer is. _Now_."

"U-Uh, yes sir," the Nindroid soldier slowly yet quickly scrambled out the door, not wanting to stick around longer to find out what would happen if he angered the general. Cryptor slammed his fists onto the table and breathed in the polluted air, a smile curling at the edge of his mouth. "Soon, I shall have my revenge," he hissed.

With that, the Nindroid general left his quarters and headed out with his men, today was the start of his master plan, and if it worked, things were only going to get worse and worse for our noble heroes.


	2. Chapter 2: Nindroid Invasion

"So, what's for dinner?" Lloyd asked in a grumpy tone.

Kai's smile faded. "Well. Usually its Zane's turn to cook, but since...I guess Jay will have to cook for us," he said in melancholy. Jay gave a simple nod and went to the kitchen to prepare a meal. "Hey, why wont you let me cook?" Cole asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because your food stinks," Lloyd replied. Cole growled at him, only to gain a snicker from Kai. As the food was preparing, Kai was drumming his fingers on the table, he seemed rather quiet than usual. "Hey, Kai you ok? You seem rather distant," Lloyd asked in worry. The young fire starter ignored him at first, but then got pulled out of his thoughts when Lloyd yanked his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he shrieked.

"Well, if I was ignoring you, would you do that to me?" Lloyd asked, smugly. Kai sighed and held his head up with his left arm to think, "What do you want, Lloyd."

"I want to know whats wrong," Lloyd replied. Kai looked at him and then gazed back at the wall, no emotion shown on his face. "Nothing to be concerned about," he said lowly. Lloyd stared at him for a long time, trying to figure out what the problem was, he then realized something. "Whats the date?" Lloyd asked Cole.

"June 16, why?" Cole replied, but then stopped, "Oh..." Lloyd looked at Kai, his eyes showing sorrow, "Zane's sacrifice..."

Kai looked at Lloyd with dim eyes, he turned away to shed a tear, he still remembered it, like it was yesterday, but gladly it wasn't, because then it would be more painful to bear. Cole looked down, he too felt a hint of sadness, ever since he met the Nindroid, he'd had always thought of him as a friend, but to Kai, he was a brother, a brother and a good friend who saved them all from enslavement. Now that the Overlord was gone, the whole world of Ninjago was at peace, nothing threatened Ninjago for a long time, and it was all thanks to Zane, the noble, ninja of ice, a simple Nindroid, turned out to become an unforgettable hero.

Jay came back from making dinner, "Ok! I made dinner!" He glanced at everyone, his smile immediately melted from his face. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Kai stood up and went to his room, "I'm n-not eating...see you tomorrow guys.." The fire ninja disappeared into his room. Jay looked at Cole and Lloyd in worry, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in Ninjago, the sky turned a nice color of orange, yellow, and red. P.I.X.A.L glanced out the window of the city, she had never seen the sunset before, and what a beautiful sight it was indeed.

"**_Beautiful, isn't_****_it?_**." P.I.X.A.L heard Zane through the systems, she gave a warm smile and nodded, "It is beautiful."

Cyrus had gone out to say hello to the citizens and check on other things, he made P.I.X.A.L in charge of keeping watch on the tower, which she always did a good job at. Now along with Zane, her job had gotten that much easier.

"_**It reminds me of you**_," Zane stated. P.I.X.A.L exchanged a confused expression, "What?"

"_**The sunset, it is beautiful, like**__**you**_," Zane explained, seeming to smile. P.I.X.A.L gave a hollow glow, smiling with embarrassment with a mix of gratitude. Zane could only be happy at this, he loved making her smile.

P.I.X.A.L glanced out to the sunset once more, her eyes now making out the details in its beauty. "I suppose you could be correct, but I do not believe I could be as beautiful as the sun setting, it just doesn't seem compatible," she replied. Zane felt a bit of confusion, "_**Why is that?**_." The female droid pondered at this, Zane then answered for her, "_**You and the sun both share similar qualities, you both contain beauty inside and out, no matter what. Do not be confused at this, my love, cherish it, and believe it, for it is true**_."

P.I.X.A.L's smile, only grew wide, and her blush showed more, which made the Nindroid happy, he loved it when she smiled.

There moment was interrupted, by a loud boom, P.I.X.A.L immediately glanced out the window to see some of the citizens fleeing for cover, from what seemed like an explosion. "_**What was**__**that?**_" Zane asked, in concern. P.I.X.A.L glanced out to see, to her surprise, Nindroids! They were attacking the city!

Zane could only growl at this, he activated the patrol robots to protect the citizens, from down below, Cyrus saw the danger, and gasped, "Oh dear." He began to head to Borg Tower but was knocked off his wheelchair by none other than Cryptor himself. The inventor fearfully looked up at the general, who could only smile. "Well, well. Long time, no see, Cyrus Borg," he spoke. The patrol robots closed in on Cryptor, he rolled his eyes and fought against them with no trouble at all, soon enough the robots were left to nothing but piles of junk.

P.I.X.A.L gasped at the sight, "Mr. Borg!" The doors to the tower flew open, and in came in at least dozens of Nindrois, they surrounded her, she had no where to go. Zane wanted to do something, but he knew that if he did, he would be discovered and Cryptor would, without a doubt shut him down. P.I.X.A.L stood her guard, going into a fighting position, "What do you come for?"

"Surrender Borg Tower or else!" the Nindroids all shouted.

"I'd rather die!" P.I.X.A.L sprung into action, her fighting has been improved ever since Zane gave her half his power source, and with that she used it to her advantage. The Nindroids were caught by surprise by her attacks, she drew her daggers and began to slash them all from left and right, she was getting good when...

"Yah!" Cryptor shot a beam of energy at her. P.I.X.A.L let out a painful cry and rammed into the master computer, it smashed to the floor. Zane gasped, he began to get angry. Cryptor laughed and approached P.I.X.A.L, who slowly began to get up, she felt dizzy. Cryptor kicked her back down, and that's when Zane lost it. "_**LEAVE HER**__**ALONE!**_," he screamed. Cryptor froze, he looked around him, the machines began to come to life and go towards him, his eyes widen in shock, "Impossible!"

Zane began to attack the general, Cryptor fought back with such fierceness, Zane, being fueled by anger, tried his best against the Nindroid general. But Cryptor was to strong for him, and so he cut off the power, Zane shut off, but was not erased. Cryptor growled, "How did you survive..." He then approached the systems hard rive, drawing his sword. "This time I'm going to make sure you _stay _dead!" he yelled. He raised his sword and brought it down, only to have it blocked by P.I.X.A.L's dagger. The general was surprised.

"Y-Your not going to shut him down, n-not if I have anything to say about it!" P.I.X.A.L slashed Cryptor in the eye, the general shrieked and stumbled backwards, the female droid used this moment to snatch the hard rive that contained Zane, and slip them in her robes. She then made a run for it. Cryptor placed his hand on his now permanent scar, artificial blood poured from it. He grit his teeth and snarled, "GET HER!"

The Nindroids that were still operating went after P.I.X.A.L, who was running as fast as her legs could allow. She looked behind her to see at least a dozen Nindroids right at her heels, she quickened her pace. She came to an empty floor, a window on her right, she was trapped. The Nindroids soon came, drawing there weapons. "End of the line," one of them taunted.

P.I.X.A.L stepped backward, unsure of what to do, she glanced at the window behind her, and at the upcoming Nindroid army. An idea formed in her head, she then turned and ran straight towards the window, the glass shattered and she began to fall from impossible height. She landed on the concrete ground, her head was pounding, she was critically damaged, but she had to get help, she ran into the forest.

Cyrus looked after her, as Nindroids dragged him away, he wished her luck, "Get help, my trusty assistant...get the ninja."

The peace, had come to an end, the time for Zane's return, was now.


	3. Chapter 3: I Shall

"Hmm," Jay and Cole were playing Go Fish with a deck of cards, both were equally tied, which was pure boredom for both.

"Got any 3's?" Cole asking, nearly on the verge of yawning. Jay shook his head, "Go Fish..."

But just as Cole reached for the card, the door to the hideout burst open, the two glanced at the doorway to see an exhausted and damaged P.I.X.A.L. "H-Help," she then fell to the floor, finally collapsing from exhaustion.

With a few short repairs which Jay did, she began operating again. "What happened," she groaned feeling her head.

"We were about to ask you the same question. Why were you running? Aren't you supposed to be at Borg Tower along with Cyrus Borg?" Cole asked. P.I.X.A.L frowned, "Yes...but, there seems to have been a certain invasion."

"Invasion? By who?" Jay asked.

"Nindroids," P.I.X.A.L answered clearly. Everyone looked at each other in surprise, "Nindroids?!" The female droid nodded, she then frowned, "They have taken over Borg Tower, and have Cyrus Borg in captivity. I do not know what they are to do to him, but I feel it's something cruel."

"Why would they come back after so many years? It makes no sense," Kai stated, confused in thought.

"I believe Cryptor wants his revenge on all of you for putting an end to the Overlord's plans, my only choice was to flee towards here, so I can gain assistance on stopping him," P.I.X.A.L explained. Sensei stroked his beard, "Revenge? How interesting. But how is he to do that with such a small army?"

"Borg Tower was the birthplace of the Nindroid army, it is without a doubt that taking over Borg Tower was the first part of Cryptor's plans," P.I.X.A.L replied, "It would be quite simple to create more forces more dangerous than before."

"Well this is just great! Now the entire city of Ninjago has been taken over, and if Cryptor succeeds, maybe the whole world will be too!" Jay shrieked.

"We mustn't give up hope, Jay," Sensei calmly said, "We must train hard and put an end to Cryptor's plan of revenge, the whole fate of Ninjago depends on it. P.I.X.A.L, are you able to contact any defensive units from New Ninjago City?"

P.I.X.A.L shook her head, "No, I'm not that powerful enough to get a message out to all the robot patrols." Then her eyes lit up with hope, "But I contain someone who is."

She asks if they have a power room in the hideout, Nya replied with a firm 'yes'. Confused, the rest lead the assistant to the power room, it was certainly filled with computers and some technician tools, plus security cams. P.I.X.A.L hooked up the hard rive to the grand computer. "Wait, isn't that the same hard rive that contained the Overlord back when he was a virus?" Jay asked.

"Yes it is...however, it does not contain a virus, not _anymore_," P.I.X.A.L responded. Once the hard rive was inserted, the screen of the computer turned a light blue. Then...everyone heard Zane's voice, "_**W-Where am I?**_"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, "ZANE?!"

"**_Guys?_**," he was surprised, yet at the same time happy to hear them, "_**I never thought I get to hear you guys again**_."

"Well, neither did we expect to hear YOU either! How are you alive, and what are you doing in Borg's hard rive?!" Kai shrieked.

"_**Well, when I defeated the Overlord, my spirit became one with the tower's systems, so they spared me from being obliterated. I don't know how, but technically that's the only logical way I survived**_," Zane explained. The rest smiled at one another, they were glad to hear that Zane was ok.

"_**Wait! Is P.I.X.A.L**__**ok?!**_" the Nindroid began to panic.

"I'm fine, Zane, it was just some small damages," P.I.X.A.L said in comfort. Zane sighed in relief, "**_Thank goodness. If Cryptor might as shut you off for all eternity, I would lose_****_it_**."

"Sooo, now that we know your alive, why is it that you haven't built yourself another, you know, body?" Jay asked.

"_**I've been trying, but I cant seem to find the right parts that were listed in my blueprints, especially my power source. P.I.X.A.L said it is unique, so it must be**_**_ rare_**," Zane replied. Kai spoke up, "Then we have to find it, like PRONTO, because I miss having my ice brother around!"

Zane chuckled, "_**In time, I might return. For now we have bigger things to worry**__**about**_." Sensei nodded in agreement, turning to his students, "Zane is correct. Right now we have to focus on stopping Cryptor before his plan falls into place. Nya and P.I.X.A.L will look for Zane's parts, while you four will figure out what's next on Cryptor's plan, understood?"

Cole, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd all bowed, "Yes Sensei.

"Good, now hurry, we mustn't waste time," the aged master said. With that, the four left, leaving Sensei, P.I.X.A.L, Nya and Zane alone in the room.

* * *

Back at Borg Tower, Cryptor had begun to make the place more at home. Most of the citizens were in hiding, while most were in captivity along with Cyrus in the tower's dungeons. Cryptor looked out to the city, which had now been made in his image, the statue of Zane had been taken down, replaced with one of himself. He grit his teeth, thinking of how that ice ninja survived the golden weapons, perhaps there was more to this Nindroid then meets the eye?

"No...don't be stupid," he told himself, "He's nothing but a tin-can with feelings." Perhaps he was only hearing things, maybe this was all just in his robotic head. He refused to believe that, that one ice ninja was alive and still operating, he wouldn't allow himself to get beaten by the original, he had been made to kill, not to be defeated all so easily by one of his own.

In came a Nindroid soldier, "Sir. The prisoner you requested is here at the moment." Cryptor smiled, "Bring him in."

Two Nindroids dragged Cyrus into the room, keeping him up due to him being paralyzed. Cyrus struggled against their clutches, "Release me, I demand that you release me!" Cryptor chuckled, his back turned. "Do you actually believe I would stay away for too long?" he laughed.

"I'd expect you, a robot, to listen to your creator," Cyrus spat. Cryptor frowned and made his over to the disabled inventor, once their faces were inches away from one another, he slyly said, "Your not my creator. I was created out of evil itself. My master created me, not you, a human. So pathetic you cant even make a decent creation fit for fighting. Sure, you _are_ famous...but with what? Piles of junk, that's what I say."

Cyrus felt a sense of hurt, he then glared at the general with hatred, "You wont get away with this...the ninja will put an end to your plan, I assure you!" Cryptor chuckled, "Quit making me laugh, four-eyes...take him away, he's beginning to annoy me."

The Nindroids dragged him away back to the dungeons, Cyrus yelled, "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Cryptor heard the last of his screams, his eyes glanced out the window, he grit his teeth in rage, his hands balling into tight fists. "Oh I will," he snarled. He slammed his fists onto the table, "I shall, and I will defeat the ninja...I shall and will have my revenge."


	4. Chapter 4: General's Thoughts

New Ninjago City was not doing too well, for one thing, it had been renamed to 'Nindroid City', which Cryptor ruled with such greediness. The citizens had no choice but to obey everything he said, so not only were they trapped in their own city, they had become slaves to an enemy they hoped would've been destroyed.

Cryptor was enjoying this, he had everything he needed, but to him not quite, there was still one thing he wanted most, something he wanted more than order, respect, and servants, the thing he wanted most, was revenge.

"If only I can find those blasted ninja!" he slammed his fists onto the table in anger, for once, he felt stumped, his men had searched all over Ninjago, but no luck on finding his targets, he felt hatred and anger rise up in his circuits, how amazing, a robot can access only a few feelings, anger and hatred, not much, but to him it was the only thing he could comply with. Now if only he could use his anger for something useful, like putting an end to the ninja and the light in the world, he wanted to do it more than anything else, but how to when he couldn't even locate them?

_Ninja are masters of the hide and seek, but its as if their playing by their rules, and not mine. _he thought. He glanced at the grand map on the computer that run the whole tower and city, in this very computer the Overlord once was, a virus wanting to finish what he started all those years ago, but now that he has gone, he couldn't even see it being accomplished. Cryptor, being oh so loyal to him, decided to finish his master's dying wish, take over Ninjago, and enslave everyone so there's no chance of hope or light in the world, a world only filled with fear, hatred, and gloom was all Cryptor wanted. Not to mention the fact, the Overlord would indeed reward him if he was even there, a reward he would take with pride, then brag it to his men. But he also remembered something else, Pythor had as well been his right-hand man, he was the only reason the ninja couldn't defeat him by eating the pill, but he had shrunk and was probably gobbled up by the ice ninja's falcon, just right before the Overlord was put to an end by the ice Nindroid himself.

Perhaps, he could get a little help from the Anocandrai, yes, this could prove to be useful. Cryptor called in two of his men, they quickly entered, ready for orders. Cryptor walked to both of them and commanded, "Find the last remaining Anocandrai, he might be still alive, but please, careful where you step, he's been shrunk and it would be most appreciated if you don't squash him." The Nindroids nodded and went off to carry out their duties, Cryptor then sat in his throne-like chair, a smug grin plastered on his robotic face, he could hardly wait until his revenge was finally achieved.

* * *

** (Sorry for the short chapter, my mind has been zoning out lately, I promise you tomorrow I'll give you a longer one, this time having more pixane moments ^^) **


	5. Chapter 5: Robot Talk

Back at the hideout, P.I.X.A.L was maintaining the power room, one because she wanted to learn about the technology used, and two, she couldn't stand the thought of being away from Zane.

Zane could sense her movements around the room he smiled to himself, "_**You know you don't have to always be with me, but I do recommend you to**__**stay**_." P.I.X.A.L looked at the computer screen and smiled, "How is it that you seem to read my mind so well?"

"_**Well I am in the systems, it's not too difficult to enter your thoughts, but not to invade**_," Zane joked, chuckling. P.I.X.A.L smiled, she loved it when Zane smiled, and laughed, sometimes she even loved it even more when he did both. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a darker thought, will they even be able to rebuild Zane before Cryptor manages to get what he wants? Or will he be shut down permanently before the process is finished? Zane seemed to notice her concern, "_**What's the matter?**_"

P.I.X.A.L snapped back to reality, "Oh, nothing to be concerned about."

"_**Well judging by your expression, I can tell there is something bothering you, is something wrong?**_," Zane asked. P.I.X.A.L did not want to worry Zane, but she also knew that he would keep asking until he finally got an answer, so she sighed and decided to tell him, "I'm just, worried about something."

Zane was confused, "_**About**__**what**__?" _

"You," P.I.X.A.L said, her eyes filled with worry, "I'm worried that we might not finish your physical form before Cryptor's plan is to finish, what if he manages to..." she stopped herself, she didn't dare say it, for the words that came to her mind were to make herself cry. Zane seemed to understand, he then eyed P.I.X.A.L with sorry eyes, he didn't like it when she was unhappy.

"_**Do not worry about**__**me**__,_" Zane said. P.I.X.A.L looked up at her love, a puzzled look on her features. "_**Worry about more important things, such as whether Cryptor will succeed or not in his plan of**_**_ revenge_****,**" he explained.

The female droid was bewildered, how could she not worry about him? "But, you are important to the mission! You might be the only individual to stop him!" she stated.

Zane pondered at that, "_**Perhaps. But, I do not believe he will succeed, if I know my brothers, they'll make sure whatever he's planning is to be put to an end, trust**__**me**_." P.I.X.A.L knew this, she could trust Zane, and his comrades, but she also knew that Cryptor was a loyal servant to the Overlord, and she knew, without a doubt, that he would not stop until his master's wish is accomplished. But yet, Zane told her not to worry about those things, sure, his friends were very skilled and wouldn't also stop until Cryptor's plans are put to an end, but can she really rely on that? For now, she put her thoughts aside, she'll come to a conclusion later, right now she had other things to worry about, such as whether Zane was going to be rebuilt or not.

She looked up at the screen and sighed, "Well. If you say so. I guess I'll figure that out later."

Zane smiled, "_**Good, and don't worry about a thing. We are going to make sure Cryptor doesn't continue on his current**_**_ 'project'_**."

"Speaking of projects," P.I.X.A.L pulled out a copy of Zane's blueprints, "How about we get started on yourself?"

* * *

**(Hope you liked today's chapter, sorry if some parts were cheesy, like I said my mind has been zoning out a lot so things might not make sense. Anyway, lets hope tomorrow's chapter isn't that out of mind)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Comical Search

The two Nindroid soldiers were scouting all over Ninjago for the Anocandrai, careful to watch where they were stepping.

Just a few feet away, were the ninja, in hiding behind a bush, they watched the two Nindroids with interest. "What do you think their doing?" Jay asked in a whisper.

"Beats me," Cole replied in a low tone, "I think their looking for something, possibly the hard rive or something else." Kai looked at the Nindroids with hatred, "Whatever is is, theres no doubt it'll be used to fuel Cryptor's plans to takeover Ninjago, we cant let them find whatever it is their looking for."

"I agree," Lloyd said lowly. All four of them nodded and sank back into the bush to keep spying.

Meanwhile, the Nindroids had finished searching the outskirts of the forest, but no luck on finding Pythor. "Ugh," one of them growled, "Where is that snake?!"

"Well the general said he would be no bigger than a worm, perhaps we should scan the grounds, maybe we might have a better chance of finding him," the other Nindroid suggested. The first Nindroid pondered at that, "Your probably right, alright, lets do it." So the two bend down, and began to scan the grounds, they looked similar to a bloodhound sniffing the ground for something valuable, the four couldn't help but snicker.

"What are they doing?!" Jay whispers, holding in laughter.

"They look like dogs," Lloyd chuckled lowly.

The Nindroids continued to search the grounds, though nothing was found except a snapping turtle that seemed to latch itself on ones nose, the Nindroid let out a loud shriek, which made Jay laugh so hard that it nearly caused them all to be found. The Nindroid solder ripped the turtle off its face and shot a beam at it, turning it into ash (no the turtle QAQ), he and both his partner were growing frustrated. "This is pointless!" The first one stated.

"I have to agree with you there," the second one replied, rubbing his nose_, _thinking to himself, _Stupid nature_. The first Nindroid grumbled to himself and overlooked the place one more time, in hopes of finding the shrunken Anocandrai. _Where is that blasted snake _he thought. The four watched their every move, if they lost the two now they would've have failed the others.

"Did you hear that the ice ninja is operating?" the second Nindroid questioned, breaking the awkward silence. The first one looked at him like he was insane, "Are you kidding me? He was supposed to go down along with the Overlord the day he tried to take over Ninjago City!"

"I hear Cryptor saying to himself that he cant believe he survived, I cant believe it myself, I thought he obliterated, he should've, we could use less ninja around here," the second replied. Kai was ready to jump out and have him meet the taste of his blade, the other three had to hold him back from doing so. The first Nindroid gave his partner a hard smack on the head, along with a look that seemed to say '_don't be ridiculous'_.

"The ice ninja is dead. Along with the rest, soon to be," the first one said, through his grit teeth. The second one didn't dare speak back to him, he'd had enough pain for one day. The Nindroids continue their search for Pythor, the others have finally managed to calm Kai from his inner outburst. "I'm going to kill those two when I get the chance," Kai whispered half-growled, glaring at the two droids from their hiding place. "Later, for now we have to keep low," Cole reassured. The fire ninja grumbled, which earned a glare from the earth ninja.

The Nindroids look again throughout the forest, once they finished that, they were about to head home when they heard a high-pitched voice from the floor, "I'M DOWN HERE IDIOTS!" The two look down to see who conjured the insult to face the shrunken, bleached Anocandrai, as small as ever, from the epic battle. The two snickered. "Finally, worm. We found you," the first one laughed.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Pythor shrieked. The second Nindroid scooped him up, and looked at his comrade, a smug spread across his face, "Well, lets go back to the general and show him the good news, soon the ninja will fall." The two laughed carrying the shrunken Serpentine back to the base, not noticing the ninja following behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Taken

New Ninjago City was as deserted as a dry desert, most people were enslaves while others stayed in the comfort and safety of their own homes. The Nindroids were patrolling the entire city, while in Borg Tower, more were made in the factory line to advance their defenses even more.

Cryptor was not satisfied, he'd finished phase one of the plan, but how to move onto the next? The next phase was to lure the ninja into a death trap in which they'll surely perish, for good, but how is he to do that when he cant even find them? "Why are those ninja so good at hiding, sure, its in their nature but why not come out and fight?" Cryptor hissed to himself, as he looked out to the distressed city. The place itself had been turned to grey, which was far less appealing than neon, but Cryptor thought that the grey would help bring their hopes down, so that there would be no chance for the ninja to help.

Cryptor eyed the grand map, "Where are you, ninja. Why cant I find you..."

He then heard a low beeping coming from the computer, confused, he looked up to see a pinpoint. Curious, he clicked on it, to reveal...the ninja's hideout. He then realized, the inventor's assistant had run off for help, she might've went to the ninja for assistance. Cryptor smiled, "Well, well. Looks like she lead me right to them."

* * *

"P.I.X.A.L, could you pass me that wire?" Nya asked. The female droid reached for the cable closest to her and handed it to the Samurai.

"Thanks," she thanked, as she continued adjusting the insides of the robot exoskeleton. Zane watched from the computers, he was most likely interested in their work on rebuilding him, and also didn't find it odd how they didn't have any trouble finding some of his rare parts. But just as he thought that, Nya cringed as she saw what was next on the list, "Hmm. We need the material shown for Zane's power source, unfortunately, we don't have any of that in stock."

P.I.X.A.L grew worried, "Are you sure we don't have it?"

"Positive," Nya replied, "I might have to go out and get it, P.I.X.A.L can you manage the hideout for a short while? I'll be back soon with the parts." P.I.X.A.L responded with a mere nod, "I'll make sure it stays in shape while your gone." Nya thanked her and headed out, leaving P.I.X.A.L alone in the hideout, with no one else than Zane.

"_**So I guess we're alone**_," Zane chimed in, sounding a bit cheery. P.I.X.A.L nodded, "Indeed. But not too long, Nya will just get what she needs for you, and then you'll be back, as soon as that."

"_**Right**_," Zane said, a little hesitantly. P.I.X.A.L noticed the tone in his voice, "Is something wrong, Zane?"

"_**What? No, w-why would there be anything wrong?**_" Zane stuttered, making it more obvious something was troubling him. P.I.X.A.L seemed to notice it to, she looked up at the hideout's grand computer, staring at the blue screen. "Tell me, is there something wrong?"

Zane didn't reply too quick, but then he gave in and sighed, "_**While in the systems, I found that I could be more compatible with you, but...once I return to my original body, wont it be decided that we**__**aren't**__**compatible**__?_"

P.I.X.A.L was bewildered at his words, whatever did he mean by this? She thought about it for a moment, then looked up at Zane, "We are compatible, aren't we?"

"**_Of course we are,_**" Zane paused, "**_I just don't know if it'll_****_last..._**" P.I.X.A.L frowned, but their conversation was brought to an end by a loud crash, P.I.X.A.L turned quickly at the sound, the door burst open, and dozens of Nindroids piled in. She gasped. _How did they find this place?_ After all of them came in Cryptor, a smug grin plastered on his face. Once he saw P.I.X.A.L he only chuckled, "So you've decided to go to the ninja for help? Not very smart considering the fact you can be _tracked_." Cryptor took out a small device that had a blinking light, he pointed it at P.I.X.A.L and soon enough she saw her chest emit a blinking light, she looked at Cryptor in fear.

"How sad you came here to help everyone in the city, too bad we cant let you slip away this time," he hissed. P.I.X.A.L lunged forward, but Cryptor was quick enough to catch her arm before she did any lethal damage. P.I.X.A.L looked up at him, even more fearful than before.

"My turn," Cryptor readied his laser, P.I.X.A.L quickly struggled out of his grip and jumped out of the way, Cryptor hit the floor, singing it black. He growled and aimed at her again, only to have the same result, "HOLD STILL!"

P.I.X.A.L smirked and reached the power room, "Zane we need to go, now." Zane laid low as P.I.X.A.L gathered all that was needed, but the Nindroids managed to get to Zane's rebuilt body before she did, she gasped. Cryptor entered the room, crossing his arms over his chest, once he saw the robot, he glared at it in disgust, "So it _is _true. The ice ninja survived his fate, hm? Well then, lets make sure he gets shut down. **For good**."

P.I.X.A.L stood her ground in front of the grand computer, and especially the hard rive, Cryptor approached her furiously, he then snarled, "Give me the hard rive. NOW."

The female droid stood her ground, "Never in your wildest nightmares."

Cryptor growled at the insult, he grabbed P.I.X.A.L by her robes, "I SAID GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

"_**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY**__**WOMAN**_!" Zane shouted. Cryptor stepped back at the voice, he looked at the screen with envy, P.I.X.A.L still in his grip.

"**_I SAID HANDS OF_**_**F**_!" he yelled. Cryptor scoffed, "Who's going to make me, tin-can?" Zane was about to respond but then realized he couldn't control anything from where he was now, he cursed to himself. Cryptor chuckled, "Pity. I always thought you were weak and pathetic, seeing you survive made me see otherwise, but now that I see this...I go back to my original opinion."

"_**Well, your wordplay is weak**_," Zane teased. Cryptor grit his teeth and let go of P.I.X.A.L, dropping her to the floor, he approached the grand computer, his fury rising, "Why don't I show you a lesson on respecting your peers, Nindroid?"

"_**Why don't you go suck a circuit**_," Zane snapped back. Cryptor gaped at the insult, he growled, "ENOUGH OF THIS! Grr...you'll see soon, Nindroid, you will."

"_**It doesn't matter to me. Just don't hurt her or I swear I'll make you pay**_," Zane threatened. Cryptor chuckled with sarcasm, "Sure..." P.I.X.A.L watched in horror as Cryptor yanked out the hard rive, containing Zane, and then walking back to the front door, not before shooting a laser beam at the robot body that was soon to be finished, but was now reduced to nothing but ash.

"_N-No..._" P.I.X.A.L quivered. Cryptor looked back at her, a wicked smile forming on the edges of his mouth, "Who's compatible _now_?" He laughed and left, the remaining Nindroids shot at the hideout, the building caved in on P.I.X.A.L, but she knew she needed to escape. She ran through the rubble as the ceiling began to collapse, and made it out before anything else fell on top of her, though, she felt crushed, they destroyed the robot body, and took Zane...what were they going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8: A Samurai's Chance

The Nindroids were just on the base of their headquarters when they heard a loud '_woosh_'. They froze and looked around. "What is it?" hissed the miniaturized Pythor. "Shut up," one of the Nindroids snapped. Pythor growled, the second Nindroid aimed his laser at him, "Quit it before I turn you to ash."

"Pfft, hahahah! You cant do that! What will Cryptor say?" Pythor taunted.

"He would not like it but I believe he'll want to do the same thing to you _if _you don't cooperate," the first one bellowed. Pythor instantly shut his large mouth.

The two soldiers kept walking towards their base, the ninja not to far behind. They spotted Pythor in ones grasp, all of them exchanged shocked faces. "Pythor is _still _alive?" Cole said in disgust.

"I had hoped Zane's falcon ate him," Kai snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Well we cant allow them to take him back to Cryptor! He could be a benefit to their plans!" Lloyd yelled half-whispered. The other three nodded, sinking back into the shadows, ready to strike the two Nindroids. As the two made there way close to their base, Kai swooped down and dismantled the first, the second was left there, shocked and confused. He looked around for whatever destroyed his comrade, then came Jay who knocked the lights out of him, literally. The four landed on the ground, making sure their foes lied dead and dismantled. "Yes! We did it!" Kai cheered.

"YOU!" They all look down to see Pythor, who was shaking his tiny fists at them. Jay laughed and took out a jar, Pythor's eyes widen and he begins to run away, "AHHH!" The lightning ninja caught him and dropped him in the jar, he screwed the lid tight so the mini Anocandrai couldn't escape. "LET ME OOOOUT!" he shrieked.

"Oh my god he sounds so funny!" Cole snickered. The others laughed. Kai smiled, "I guess you could say, mission accomplished?"

The four headed back to the hideout to report to Sensei and head out to their next mission, but what they didn't know was that danger awaited them sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the market, Nya was overlooking the prices of the robotic parts needed, "No no, eh, too expensive, come on, where are you?" She went through the list _again _for the fifth time, but the material for Zane's power source was just so rare its like it didn't even exist! Nya was getting frustrated, how were she and P.I.X.A.L going to rebuild Zane now? She told herself to look again, she couldn't give up, this was Zane they were talking about, if they didn't do this, who else would?

She decided to start from the beginning, looking through the minor parts in case she missed something that matched what she was looking for. However, when she was about to examine something she heard one of the shop keepers scream, her head turned to see the villagers run for cover, as if scared, but of what? Nya hid herself behind a crate of metal, so she could see what on earth was going on, she was surprised to find dozens of Nindroids coming through the city. She laid low as they looked throughout the market.

One Nindroid went over to where she was, Nya hid deep within the shadows in hopes of not being spotted. The Nindroid eyed the machine parts with interest. He turned to another Nindroid and whispered something, the Nindroid nodded. Nya wondered what he had said but soon got her answer when the Nindroids began to raid the markets, the villagers didn't dare try to stop them, but well she had to do _something_!

Without thinking, Nya sprang into action, disabling a Nindroid soldier with merely her bare hands, the Nindroids surrounded her but she fought back with bravery, the Nindroids all fell to the ground to nothing but piles of scrap. The Nindroid commander saw her and charged, Nya did as well, she then took out her Samurai blades and sliced his head off with one fast motion. The commander fell to the floor, now decapitated. The samurai landed cleanly on her feet, panting for breath, the villagers cheered her on, she could only smile at this, she loved being a hero sometimes. But her moment was put to an end by Cryptor, who had just entered the village, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Nya and all the Nindroids she defeated. The general was vaguely surprised, "Well well, I didn't expect _my _unstoppable army to be defeated by one girl."

Nya grit her teeth at the insult, she felt fury rising inside her, she just wanted to kill Cryptor there on the spot, but could she? _Of course you can_ a voice in her head replied. _You've always wanted to be the hero, now is your chance_. Nya hesitated, should she really take the chance? Sure, the boys always got the attention, but, they were her friends, especially Jay and Cole. Though her thoughts interfered _Who cares if they're your friends, your better than them, now is your chance to prove it_.

Nya ignored the voice in her head, she wouldn't do it for the glory. She would do it for the honor. Nya attacked Cryptor, only to have her blades blocked by Cryptor's metal hand, "How pathetic." Nya growled and fought, she slashed at him, Cryptor drew out his blade and fought back, both were equal in winning, as to losing, but only one could prevail. Nya dodged Cryptors attack, except one that aimed for her leg, "AH!" Nya sunk to her knees, her leg beginning to bleed. Cryptor smiled and kicked her to the ground, the villagers covered their eyes, none couldn't bear to watch. The Nindroid General approached the samurai, gripping tightly on her robes, forcing Nya upward. She looked into Cryptor's wicked red eyes, forcing her mouth to show an angered scowl. Cryptor could only smirk at this, "Such a pity. You've always wanted to be a hero, you had your chance." Nya was shocked, how did he know?

"But you blew it now didn't you?" Cryptor threw Nya at the wall, the girl fell slowly to the ground, her head now bleeding from hitting the concrete floor. Cryptor shook his head and walked out of the village, his men trailing behind him, thinking _How could a girl be a hero? _


	9. Chapter 9: Plan of Action

The four arrive to the hideout only to find it in ruins, they all stare at it in shock and horror. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kai screamed. Jay looked through the ruins, "Nya! P.I.X.A.L?!"

The four heard a low, whimper, they turn their heads to see P.I.X.A.L hugging her knees, they quickly ran over to her. "P.I.X.A.L? What happened?" Cole asked. The female droid looked up at them, her eyes showing a hint of sorrow, "T-They took him."

"WHO," Kai growled. P.I.X.A.L quivered, "C-Cryptor took Zane." The fire ninja seemed to explode, he went off to burn something in anger, Lloyd was going to go after him, but Cole stopped him, "Let him go, he needs to let out his anger."

P.I.X.A.L buried her head in her knees, shuddering, Cole put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "P.I.X.A.L, tell us what happened." The feminine droid hesitated, but then began to explain, they all exchanged shocked faces at the point where they heard Zane cursed at Cryptor, the Nindroid hardly ever cursed, so Cryptor must've have really pissed him off! P.I.X.A.L continued, then she stopped at the part where Zane got taken. "Then...they just, left after destroying the hideout into nothing but ruins," P.I.X.A.L finished.

"Damn," Jay uttered, "Didn't you fight back?"

"Yes, but it wasn't enough to stop Cryptor, he came, he took, he left," P.I.X.A.L said glumly.

"That doesn't mean we cant go after him, if he wants a fight, we'll give him one," Cole declared, punching his hand with his fist.

"Perhaps its best that we find Sensei Wu, and Nya, they could help us in taking Cryptor down. P.I.X.A.L, where did Nya go?" Lloyd ask. Jay listened in on this one, he was worried for Nya, of course.

"She went to buy the rare material for Zane's power source, however it wont be needed now, Cryptor destroyed the robot before it could be finished," P.I.X.A.L stated.

"WHAT?!" all four shouted in disbelief. P.I.X.A.L gave a slow nod, putting her head in her hands, "It'll take longer to construct another one."

"W-Well, we cant quit now! We have to rebuild it! We need Zane!" Jay cried.

"I know how you feel, but by the time his new form is finished, everyone might as well be enslaved, plus how are we going to put him into the robot if we don't have him in the hard rive in the first place? He got stolen zaptrap!" Cole yelled.

"COULD WE ALL JUST STOP FIGHTING!?" Kai screamed. All of them froze turning to the red ninja of fire, his face was as red as his ninja robe, obviously he was furious. "We don't have time to argue! Zane is probably in a worse situation than ours, so can we just shut up, and find the others?!" he shouted. The rest nodded, a little nervous if Kai was gonna snap again, lucky for them, he didn't.

"Good, now lets go find Nya first, P.I.X.A.L where did you say she went?" Kai asked.

"Jamanikai Village," P.I.X.A.L replied.

"Alright, so we head there," Kai said, leading the others towards their destination. Inside his head, however, he worried, _I hope Zane is doing better than us_.

* * *

"_**LET ME OUT OF HERE!**_" Zane shouted, from the computer Cryptor was holding. The general chuckled, it was funny how the only place he could keep Zane was in a simple laptop, because if he hooked him up to the grand computer, the Nindroid would attack by controlling everything in the city. "No. You amuse me," Cryptor smiled.

"**_I'M SERIOUS CRYPTOR!_**" he shrieked. Cryptor laughed, he was enjoying this. "How pitiful you are, yet still so vulnerable, I wonder what the ninja would do if they found out I took you," Cryptor hissed.

Zane shook in fury, "_**Don't you dare lay a finger on them, oh I swear if you do**__**I'LL**__-_"

"You'll, what?" Cryptor cut in. Zane was about to answer but remembered he was useless being trapped in the laptop, _Crud_ he thought. Cryptor chuckled, "As I said, your weak and pathetic, you couldn't even stop me from hurting your girlfriend."

"_**HOW DARE YOU! YOU KEEP HER OUT OF THIS YOU-**_"

"Oh be quiet," Cryptor closed the laptop which shut Zane up, the Nindroid unleashed his rage in the Digiverse, the place he was concealed in, he wanted to do something, but couldn't due to the fact he was full digital, a prisoner of the Digiverse. Once he finished his temper tantrum, Zane allowed himself to sit down and think, _Was P.I.X.A.L and the others ok? Have they made it safely out of Cryptor's clutches? _

Zane could only sigh to himself, _I hope the others are doing better than me_.


	10. Chapter 10: This is Where we Part

As the group arrived to Jamanikai Village, they immediately knew something had gone terribly wrong.

Everywhere they stepped they saw mess, the market itself was a total wreck, as if a tornado had come around. The villagers all were too afraid to come out of their hiding spots, Cole went over to one and asked what had happened. "T-They came, without a warning, t-they were too fast!" the villager shrieked. Cole was about to ask what he meant but then saw how traumatized he was, he departed from the villager and looked around _No doubt, Cryptor and his men were here _he thought.

"GUYS!" Jay shrieked. They all turned to their blue comrade, he seemed to be kneeling over someone right beside the metal parts for machines, "COME QUICK!" They all ran to where he was, but when they did their mouths all hung open in shock, there, on the ground where Jay was kneeling over, was a pale and unconscious Nya. Jay had begun to cry, he held his girlfriend in his arms, Kai looked like he was going to explode with rage, Lloyd and P.I.X.A.L just stared in shock. Cole went over to his friend, he checked Nya's pulse and condition, he knew he wasn't good with the medics but he had to do _something _right?

"She's still alive," Cole concluded. Jay and Kai exchanged relieved expressions. "But," Cole started. The hope suddenly fled from their faces. "She's lost enough blood, we have to get her to a doctor or she might not make it," he finished.  
"WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Jay stood up, Lloyd held his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, Jay, I know your concerned about your girlfriend, but we cant just get up and leave!"

"Why not?!" Jay yelled. "First, we don't know where a doctor is, and second, we have to find Sensei, how could we do both at the same time when there's Nindroid's lurking all over Ninjago?" Lloyd explained. The lightning ninja opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, Lloyd was right, how were they to find a doctor _and _Sensei Wu before the Nindroid's carried out their plans of world domination?

"We could split, up," Cole suggested. Jay looked at their leader, than at Lloyd, he nodded slowly. The rest agreed. "Ok, me and Lloyd will go find Sensei Wu. While you Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L go take Nya to a medic, we'll meet up as soon as the fight starts," Cole stated. They all nodded and went of on their tasks, Lloyd followed Cole into the forest, "So, do you have any idea where Sensei might be?"

"No idea," Cole replied, scouting ahead.

"So, how do you expect we find him?" Lloyd asked, a little doubtful.

"I don't know Lloyd, we just have to rely on luck," Cole stated, leading the way. Lloyd looked around at the vast forest they were in, he gulped. _Apparently luck isn't my strongest suit _he thought with worry.

* * *

**(Sorry for the short chapter, my mind is wandering again, if you don't like this chapter, go ahead and hate, cause lately I haven't been myself in writing literature) **


	11. Chapter 11: Loved Ones Strength

After asking the villagers many times, the trio finally got directions to a medic not too far from the village. As they walked, Jay's mind was swarmed with concerning thoughts such as _Oh my god, is Nya going to die? What if she dies?! Oh god we have to find a medic and quick! Ok, Jay calm down, calm down, shes gonna be fine, don't worry, Jay..._

"Uh, Jay? You alright?" P.I.X.A.L asked. At that moment Jay lost it, he turned around and shouted, "NO I'M NOT OK! NYA IS PROBABLY ON THE VERGE OF DEATH AND WE CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT-" Kai slapped him hard across the face, Jay yelled in pain, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You know what, quit yelling at P.I.X.A.L, its not her fault Nya's practically at death's door, now shut up and keep walking, we're almost there," Kai growled. Jay panted, letting his temper fall, he looked at P.I.X.A.L who looked surprised at his outburst. "Sorry, P.I.X.A.L, I haven't been myself lately," he apologized. P.I.X.A.L nodded in understanding, "I understand Jay, I see that you are worried for Nya, as I am worried for Zane..."

"Don't worry, when we get Nya to the medic and find Sensei Wu, we're going up to Cryptor's door and then we're going to punch him in the face!" Jay shrieked. The trio arrive at the medic, Kai carried the unconscious Nya in his arms, he motioned for Jay to knock, which he did. An old man answered the door, he looked at the three, but as he saw Nya, he didn't hesitate to let them in. The old man laid Nya in a bed and first tend to her wounds and some bruises, once that was finished he wrapped her head and leg in bandages. "Will, she, make it?" Kai asked solemnly. The old man nodded, "Yes. Shes lucky she has good friends like you, if she were to be brought here late she would've died."

The three all sighed in relief. "Thanks for your help, we'll check on her sometime later, we have to find, uh, someone else to help us beat the Nindroids from attacking the city," Kai explained. The man adjusted his glasses on his face, "Oh my, you must be the ninja! Why it is such an honor, good luck on finding whoever it is your looking for, and please succeed in bringing General Cryptor and his men to justice." Jay nodded and smirked, "That's we intend to do."

The three all leave the medic, feeling quite relieved Nya will make it out alive. "Thank goodness, if she were to die on me, I would've freaked!" Jay exclaimed. Kai rolled his eyes, "She would never, she knows how much we'll grieve over her, plus, she's tough, she always pulls through, remember?" Jay turned to his comrade and gave a slow nod, the two then turned to P.I.X.A.L, "Hey, P.I.X.A.L hows the city doing?"

P.I.X.A.L didn't respond, she was looking at the ground in melancholy, the two exchanged concerned expressions. "P.I.X.A.L?" Jay questioned. The female droid could still not get the thought of Zane trapped in New Ninjago City out of her head, she was too worried for him, the others seemed to realize that. Kai shushed Jay and went over to P.I.X.A.L, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know how you feel, worrying about a loved ones safety, its frustrating to think about them being hurt, and its even worse to think they would die. But I know Nya will pull through, and so will Zane." P.I.X.A.L turned to the ninja of fire, her eyes already welling up with artificial tears. "He beat the Overlord, he can beat Cryptor, Zane is tough, just like Nya. They both will pull through, I know it. Just trust me," Kai stated. P.I.X.A.L wiped away her tears and looked at Kai, she smiled and hugged him, "T-Thank you, Kai...I needed that..."


	12. Chapter 12: Visions of a Haunting Future

Meanwhile, Cole and Lloyd were rummaging through the forest in search for their beloved Sensei, four hours have passed and the two haven't found Sensei Wu or anyone else.

"Ughhhh, I'm so bored," Lloyd groaned.

"You know, even though you grew old by the use of the Tomorrow's Tea, you still have the mind of an insufferable brat," Cole said through gritted teeth. Lloyd crossed his arms over his chest, "I am _not _a brat."

Cole smirked, "Oh really? Then why were you keeping out girls out of your tree house, releasing the Serpentine for your own evil desires just to steal candy?" Lloyd growled, "Well how do you comfort people? Whatever you say to them is a poor choice of words, captain rocky." Cole growled at him, "I-I just-ITS JUST A POOR CHOICE OF WORDS ALRIGHT!"

"Not to mention your temper," Lloyd stated, smiling. Cole glared at him and turned around, "Let's just keep looking." The two walk through the hoards of trees in the forest, with each step, Lloyd grew more weary and weary, and so he began to get on Coles nerves. "Are we there yet?" he asked for the thousandth time. Cole finally lost it, "SHUT UP! GOD WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Lloyd stood there, in shock, and both terror. Cole huffed and eyed his expression, "What?"

Lloyd pointed behind him, Cole turned and gaped, before them stood a large killer robot, coated with purple, black, and silver, in the robot's head, sat Cryptor, looking as menacing as ever. "Greetings, ninja of earth and golden ninja, do you like my new toy?" he spoke, patting the head of his new machine. Cole and Lloyd stood there, in shock, then they got into fighting stances, the Nindroid general could only laugh, "What are you going to do, this machine is capable of defeating anything from a small mouse to a large fire-breathing Dragon. So give up before I turn you into scrap." The two just glared up at him, both shouted, "NINJA NEVER GIVE UP!" They sprang into action, punching at the robot's systems, Cryptor activated his machine, and began to activate the laser cannon, both dodged just in time, they then moved onto the humongous legs, perhaps if they dismantled it, the robot will fall to the ground in defeat, the scene played around in Cole's head. "Lloyd! Get the legs, I'll try to find the wiring in this hunk of junk!" he yelled. The green ninja gave a mere nod and began to beat on the legs, however it has only been 20 minutes and Lloyd hasn't even left a dent.

Cole wasn't doing so well either, he managed to climb up to the wiring panel, he opened it with one loud thrust, and looked amongst the different wires, all color coded. _Black, blue, green, red, white and silver...which one do I choose?_ Cole thought. He took all five in his fingers and thought which one would cause collateral damage to the machine, perhaps it could be the red, but, wait, no, what if Cryptor made it the black? Or perhaps the white? Hmm, he had to think fast or either him or Lloyd could get killed trying to defeat this doomsday device. Cole thought it over, which one could cause the robot to explode or rather fall to the ground, could it be the blue? Cole couldn't help but think that these wires are foreshadowing the far future, the wires represent them, the robot represents Cryptor, doesn't it? _Then maybe, that's the key...one of us will have to be cut in order for Cryptor to be defeated, but who will it be?_ the leader thought. He looked over the wires one more time, he thought what if he was the one, or Lloyd, I mean, Lloyd is destined to defeat darkness and bring hope back to Ninjago, but after what happened to Zane, he became aware that he and the other three are capable of defeating even the darkest of villains. He had to concentrate, or else he and Lloyd will be defeated, he couldn't let that happen.

Lloyd continued to try and break the legs, Cryptor seemed to notice and so he reached down and scooped up Lloyd using the robot's metal hand, the green ninja struggled, "GAH! LET ME GO!" Cole heard his scream, he turned to the wires and thought fast, he had to do something, quick! He went through the wires again, one more time, what about the silver, but, who did that represent? Cryptor glanced behind him and he caught Cole trying to cut the wires, he grit his teeth and took out a teizer (I think that's how you spell it) he grabbed Cole by the right hand, much to the leader's surprise. Cole looked up at the enraged general, he then yelled, "Games over for you ninja! Both human and droid!"

_Human...and droid...droid...DROID of course! _Cole quickly cut the silver wire, Cryptor shocked him briefly in the chest, the leader screamed and fell back, onto the ground, he landed hard. Lloyd heard Cole's scream, "COLE?!" Cryptor laughed but soon realized which wire he cut, his eyes widen in shock, "Uh oh." The robot began to crumble, Cryptor activated the jet pack in his system and flew off, hoping the explosion would kill them both. But unlucky for him, Lloyd managed to get himself, and Cole away from the machine before it could explode.

Once they were safely out of harms reach, Lloyd turned and shook Cole, "Cole? Cole! COLE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" When the leader didn't respond, Lloyd began to panic, he put his head against his chest, and listened for a pulse, to his relief, he heard a heart beating, but it was weak. "Oh dear, I better bring you to Sensei Wu, now if only we can find him," Lloyd said to himself. The green ninja picked up Cole and carried him, now sprinting to the other side of the forest in search for Sensei, things were not looking up for them.

* * *

Zane patiently meditated in the Digiverse, trying to get a glimpse of what was to happen in the far future, just like Sensei did when he was troubled. After many hours of silence and nothing, the ninja of ice finally got a short glimpse of the future:

_The ninja are cornered and hurt, Cryptor has the upper hand, until one particular droid stands up and fights, a mass explosion brings peace back to Ninjago, but a white ninja grieves of loss_

Zane's eyes widen in horror, the droid, he was the only droid there was that was good, but, if he was in the vision, he couldn't be the one to defeat him, and, why was he grieving. His eyes widen more as he realized the truth, _P.I.X.A.L_ he thought. His eyes began to well up with tears, he put his head in his hands.

He cried.


	13. Chapter 13: Two Rivals Talk

General Cryptor arrived a tad bit late to his quarters, his face was smudged and singed, and his fellow Nindroids could tell he without a doubt had returned from an irritating fight. Cryptor ignored their stares and marched to his main room in the tower, he glanced at the laptop on his desk, and smirked. He opened it and heard Zane.

"_**What do you want, Cryptor?**_" he snarled. Cryptor could hear the monotone tone in his voice, he was surprised. "Is that sorrow I hear? What are you crying about?" he taunted.

"**_That's none of your business! I'm not crying for your information!_**" Zane snapped, his eyes already welling up with tears as he spoke, he still had what he saw in the vision fresh in his mind, but he dare not alert Cryptor about it, if he wanted to prevent what is to become of his beloved P.I.X.A.L, he couldn't give Cryptor any ideas. "_**Where have you been I may ask, you look good,**_" Zane teased. Cryptor growled, "That's none of your concern either, Nindroid!"

"_**Oh really now? What exactly were you doing that I could possibly have no interest**_**_ in_****?**" Zane asked. Cryptor growled but then thought, he smirked, "Well, you would be in great grief when I tell you, are you sure you want to hear?"

Zane's expression turned to worry, "_**W-What did you do?!**_" Cryptor chuckled and looked out to the city, he smiled at the look, everything was dull purple, black, and silver, his favorite colors. "Well, lets just say taking revenge will be much easier now that I have taken care of _some _of your friends," Cryptor laughed. Zane's eyes widen, "_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM CRYPTOR?!**_"

"Oh don't worry, Nindroid, I have taken care of the black, green, and the samurai, so you could say their team is a little _short _on members?" Cryptor chuckled. Zane's eyes began to well up with tears, but he didn't show weakness, right now he was furious, "**_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CRYPTOR!_**" Cryptor could only laugh at this, "You've got to be kidding me, how are you going to defeat me when your nothing more than a hard rive in a computer?"

"_**When I get back to my physical form I swear I'll-**_"

"You'll what?" Cryptor cut in, "As for your physical form, I'm afraid its nothing but ashes now I could say the same to your hideout."

"_**YOU DESTROYED OUR**__**HIDEOUT?!**_" Zane yelled in disbelief, Cryptor laughed at his reaction. "_**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**_"

"What do you think? I wish for revenge, Nindroid, and I will get it no matter what the cost, even if it means killing your friends and your girlfriend," Cryptor threatened. Zane instantly kept quiet, his eyes showed a sense of fear, had Cryptor planned to kill P.I.X.A.L from the start?

"Now if you excuse me," Cryptor spoke, "I must take care of the rest of those pesky ninja." With that said, Cryptor left the room, leaving Zane to be in complete worry. _Oh dear this is not good _he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14: Discovery

P.I.X.A.L, Kai, and Jay all made it to the WildWood Forest, thinking they could catch up to Cole and Lloyd in time to find Sensei Wu, if they haven't found him already. "Alright then, where do you think these two headed?" Jay asked.

"Honestly I believe they took that route," P.I.X.A.L pointed to a path before them, Kai studied it and noticed that some of the ground was singed, "Are you sure P.I.X.A.L?" The female droid gave a nod, "They were just here."

Kai pondered for a moment before leading the other two through the path, Kai discovered that as they walked further, more ground appeared to be singed. _What happened here? _he thought. Then, he came to a stop when they reached a clearing, the area was beyond singed, the grass was dead, and scorched black. Kai and Jay's eyes widen, P.I.X.A.L only looked with concern. "Whoa," Jay uttered, staring at the ground, "Ok, who was playing with fire?"

Kai socked him on the head, after earning a sharp 'ow' from the ninja of lightning, Kai kneeled down and took some of the burnt grass in his fingers, "I don't think it was _fire _that did this."

P.I.X.A.L scanned the area, when the results came to her she replied, "Kai appears to be correct, it was not a normal forest fire that caused this, but a mass explosion from one of Cryptor's machines."

"They have machines now?" Jay asked in disbelief, Kai rolled his eyes, "Of course they do, lightning rod, they have control of Borg Tower and there's a factory line beneath it, duh."

"That appears to be correct. They have managed to hack into the system and use it for their own evil bidding, Cryptor had come here for an encounter with two ninja," P.I.X.A.L explained.

"That must've been Cole and Lloyd," Kai stated. The female droid gave a simple nod, "Yes. I sense some of their signature in the area, I can also sense that one of them is badly injured."

"What!" Jay exclaimed. P.I.X.A.L nodded slowly, "They are looking for Sensei, one is determined to get the other to him in hopes of keeping him alive."

"So one of our teammates is on the verge of _dying_?! Oh Cryptor is so going to get it!" Kai yelled in anger, the other two stepped back not wanting to deal with the fire elemental's furious flames. Jay talked some with P.I.X.A.L, "Are the two still in the area?"

P.I.X.A.L thought for a moment, "Yes. But too far away from here, I cant say which one is injured, but I can say that they are close to their requested location."

Jay nodded, "Alright then, so after hothead over here finishes his little, 'temper tantrum' why don't we go and find them?" P.I.X.A.L nodded, "Alright."

Once Kai finished taking out his anger on the already burnt grounds, the trio headed in the same direction where Cole and Lloyd went, although most of them felt that they were being watched by someone, or better yet, _something_. No one felt safe anymore, just how Cryptor had planned, he also saw a world without hope and freedom, which is, long story short, a world without the ninja.

* * *

**(So did you like this chapter? What is to happen to Cole, Nya, and Zane throughout the story? Stay** **tuned everyday to find out! Although, on Friday I might not type the chapter too soon because I'll be leaving back to Miami via airport, but I'll make sure to write the next chapter once I get back home. Enjoy!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Concern and Rage

"What is it, brother?" Wu and Garmadon stood in the garden of the monastery that sat peacefully in the Forest of Tranquility. Sensei Wu seemed to be troubled by something, his eyes were closed in concentration, his brother, Garmadon seemed to notice. "What is it, brother?" he asked. Wu sighed and opened his eyes, he faced his brother, "Me and my students had some visitors yesterday evening, they told us that Borg Tower was invaded by Nindroids."

Garmadon looked at his brother with a puzzled expression, "Who were those visitors? Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L?"

Wu shook his head, "Close. It was P.I.X.A.L and Zane." Garmadon's eyes widen in surprise and shock, "Zane? But he-"

"I know it seemed like he perished while defeating the Overlord, but what I say is the truth, P.I.X.A.L brought Zane through the systems hard rive, where he is now," Wu explained. Garmadon seemed to understand now, "I see. I believe P.I.X.A.L is to try to rebuild him?"

"Yes, I believe so, but, I sense something has gone terribly wrong," Wu stated. Garmadon's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Like what?" Before Sensei could reply, a child came out to the garden from inside, the two sensei's turned to see a small girl with freckles and short brown hair. "Sensei Garmadon?" she asked. Garmadon knelt down to her height, "What is it, Sunika?"

"Your son arrived," she said. Wu and Garmadon exchanged surprised looks. Garmadon looked back at Sunika, "I'll be right there."

The doors to the monastery open, and in steps Lloyd, carrying a faint Cole in his arms. Wu's eyes widen in shock at the sight of his student, he rushes over to the green ninja in worry, "What happened."

Lloyd glanced down at his leader and looked up to meet the worried eyes of his sensei. "N-Nindroids," he stuttered. Garmadon came out of the monastery as well, he came over and checked Cole's condition. "Hmm, he's fading. Bring him inside, we have some herbs in the kitchen," he said. Lloyd gave a nod and followed his father inside, Wu followed, wondering what happened that left his student on the verge of death, however now was not the right time to be concerned, Cole was about to die, they needed to do whatever they could to nurse him back to health. _Lets hope the others are doing much better _the aged master thought.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L sat in a quiet meadow, the night sky had fallen upon Ninjago, but with the help of her robotic pupils, she could easily see through the darkness. The other two had built a camp in the forest to rest until morning to search for Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Cole. P.I.X.A.L however seemed distant from the two, she was too worried about Zane, she couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt, or worse, shut down, for good. That thought made her short-circuit, which reminded her she still was damaged from the fight against Cryptor, but she didn't want to worry Zane or the others to keep them busy from rebuilding him, she knew Zane wouldn't like she was sacrificing herself for him, without a doubt, but she didn't want to keep the others busy from whats important, defeating Cryptor and bringing back Zane.

She sighed and looked up at the moon, its cyan glow reminded her of Zane's ice, that's what happens when you miss someone you love, everything seems to remind you of them. The droid couldn't help but shed a few tears, she was grieved about her beloved Nindroid of ice, and her rage against Cryptor only grew stronger.

"I-I promise you, Zane. Cryptor will pay for everything he's done," P.I.X.A.L stated, through gritted teeth.


	16. Chapter 16: PIXAL vs Cryptor

Cryptor walked through the The Forest of Tranquility, along with most of his men, he scanned the area, he found the signatures of the ninja of lightning, the ninja of fire, and P.I.X.A.L. The general smiled, "Well, lets pay them a little visit then..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jay, Kai, and P.I.X.A.L's camp, the two ninja were trying to make a fire. Jay had been rubbing two pieces of wood for hours and still couldn't get a decent spark. "Agh! This is so frustrating!" he yelled.

"Then why don't you let me make the start the fire?" Kai asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a tree. Jay shook his head, "A man must make the fire himself, and I _am _a man!" Jay rubbed the sticks more and began to get a small flame, his eyes widen in excitement, but then the flame began to grow large, Jay caught on fire. "AHHHH! AHHHH!" the ninja of lightning ran around his arms flailing, Kai couldn't help but burst into laughter, more even when Jay jumped into the lake to put himself out.

While he was doing so, Kai put his foot on the singed wood and created a small fire, he then retracted his foot to make it _seem _Jay had created the fire after all. When Jay returned back from the water, he glanced at the fire _he _started. "Haha!" he smirked, "See? I told you I could do it!"

"Yep you sure did," Kai said smiling, "Now dry yourself or you'll put it out." Jay rolled his eyes and shook himself like a wet dog. Kai yelped and protected the fire. Jay smirked, earning a glare from Kai. "That's _not _what I meant," the fire starter stated. Jay chuckled, he glanced at P.I.X.A.L who was sitting alone far from the camp, she seemed to be in sorrow. The ninja of lightning frowned, "Whats up with her?" Kai looked at P.I.X.A.L and frowned, "Like you don't know? She's obviously upset about Zane."

"Oh," Jay responded, "Poor droid." Kai nudged him in the ribs, which proved to be painful for the lighting master. The fire ninja frowned, he was worried for Zane as well, but not as much as P.I.X.A.L, she loved Zane, and Zane loved her, of course she would find this moment to have some alone time to think. Though, other than the fact that P.I.X.A.L was in deep grief, Kai also saw a pair of eyes, red in color, staring at him. His eyes narrowed, the left eye was normal, the right, was just three dots. Kai's eyes widen in realization he turns to Jay, "Jay we have to go. Now."

"Huh? Why?" Jay asked. His answer soon came when an explosion rocked the earth, the two hit the ground out of balance, P.I.X.A.L turned to see the situation and was surprised to see Cryptor and his men attack, she growled and charged. Cryptor was beyond surprised to see her, but he only smirked and blocked her attacks with ease, "Well well, I see you survived your fate." P.I.X.A.L only growled at that, she continued to land blows against him, her motivation being rage and determination for vengeance. Kai and Jay pieced together what was taking place and joined in the fight, keeping any soldier Nindroids and Mindroid away from Cryptor and P.I.X.A.L.

Jay glanced at the female droid in awe, "Damn she fights good!"

"Ya think that ever since Zane gave her half his power source, she wouldn't fight as good as him?!" Kai asked while punching out the lights of a Nindroid scout. Cryptor and P.I.X.A.L fought violently, each one were equal in skill, however only one could be the winner. Cryptor smirked and slashes P.I.X.A.L in the eye, the female droid shrieked. "How does it feel, droid?" Cryptor motioned to his permanent scar that had seated itself over his eye, P.I.X.A.L growled, "Painful. What do you expect?" Cryptor smiled and kicked her gut, P.I.X.A.L fell back hard against a tree, her circuits make a critical spark.

Kai went over to assist her but Cryptor pushed him back with his blade, the fire starter screamed as the metal met his skin. "KAI!" P.I.X.A.L screamed in horror. The red ninja fell to the floor, a pool of blood surrounded him. Jay gasped and ran over to his teammate. P.I.X.A.L growled and lunged at the Nindroid General, much to his surprise. "DON'T HURT THEM!" she screamed. P.I.X.A.L took out her silver dagger/blades and lashed out at Cryptor, the general dodged every attack she could pull except the one that hit him on the side, Cryptor grunted and returned the favor. Both were now badly injured, in hopes of throwing the other off, but both knew they couldn't lose.

P.I.X.A.L glared at Cryptor, her eyes showing both pain and rage, Cryptor seemed to show the same. "Y-You, cannot win this fight," P.I.X.A.L coughed. Cryptor grit his teeth, he began to raise his blade, P.I.X.A.L saw a flaw in this and took it as an advantage, "Y-YOU WILL NOT WIN!" P.I.X.A.L planted her blades into Cryptor's head, the general screamed. P.I.X.A.L kicked him to the floor, the general short circuited and shut off.

P.I.X.A.L huffed, she sank to her knees, it has been done, Cryptor had been slain.

"P.I.X.A.L!" the droid turned to see the worried face of the ninja of lightning, in his arms he carried a bleeding Kai. P.I.X.A.L's eyes widen in shock, "Oh dear."

"We have to find Sensei and hope he can heal Kai! Now lets go!" Jay yelled. P.I.X.A.L nodded and was about to follow him when she noticed Cryptor twitch, she looked back at his corpse, only to find what she saw wasn't real.

"P.I.X.A.L! COME ON!" Jay yelled.

"U-Uh, I'm coming!" P.I.X.A.L took out her blades from Cryptor's head and ran back to Jay, the two continued to run through the forest in search for Sensei, not noticing, Cryptor getting back on his feet, he glared at P.I.X.A.L from afar, "Y-You will pay for this...droid...I-I will get you, and _**destroy**_you."


	17. Chapter 17: Safety and Nindroid's Grief

Cole awoke with a heavy start, his chest ached, and his head throbbed with pain. The ninja of earth opened his eyes and gazed around the room he was in, it looked to be a monastery, but it did not look familiar to him in a way. He felt something cold pressed against his forehead, he reached up to find it was a wet rag, used to stop the fever he was having. What was going on? Where was he?

The door to his room opened, and in came someone he knew, Misako.

"M-Misako?" he stuttered. The woman heard him and was startled at his awakening, she nearly dropped the tray of food she was holding, but luckily she didn't. "I see you have awoken, that's good," she said, smiling. She set down the tray on the table next to Cole's bed, "I made you some breakfast, if your hungry."

Cole tried to get up but soon found he couldn't, the strong pain in his chest and head were keeping him back, Misako noticed and helped him sit up into a position where it hurt less, "T-Thank you." Misako nodded, accepting the gratitude. Cole took the soup on the tray and began to sip from it, with each sip the pain in his chest eased and his head felt light.

"You took quite a shot, battling Cryptor," Misako stated.

"H-Huh?" Cole asked, looking at her.

"Lloyd told me what happened, and I must say you took quite a shot, Cryptor hit you right here near the heart," Misako explained, while patting Cole's chest, this managed to make the earth ninja give a low wince, in which Misako apologized for.

"I-It's not that bad...is it?" Cole asked, continuing to eat his soup.

"Well, if he had hit you with a stronger beam of electricity, it would've been life-threatening, but thanks to luck, you survived, and a good thing too, I don't think your team can bear another team member loss to them," Misako stated. Cole seemed to chuckle at that, "That's funny, because, exactly we're back to being five ninja."

Misako looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Lloyd didn't tell you?" Cole questioned.

"Tell me what?" Misako asked.

Cole sighed, "I guess you don't know, well. The thing is, Zane is still alive, just not here with us."

Misako was confused by what he meant, "Did you get enough sleep, Cole because your not making any sense now."

"Yes, I got enough sleep, Misako, thank you for your concern, but, what I tell is the truth. I'm saying, after Zane defeated the Overlord, he was spared within the system of Borg Tower. P.I.X.A.L came to us, two days ago, with the hard rive, she told us that Borg Tower was invaded by Nindroids, Cryptor seeked revenge. When she plugged the hard rive inside our hideout's computer, we heard Zane, he was spared," Cole explained.

Misako looked at the ninja of earth, she blinked twice, still astonished at what he just told her. Lloyd came in the room, "Cole! Your awake!"

Misako turned to face her son, her eyes showed confusion, "Son, is it true Zane is alive?"

Lloyd paused, he looked at Cole, then his mother, then Cole again, then his mother, this continued on for at least two minutes before Misako asked him again, "Lloyd, is Zane alive, or not?"

Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "It's kind of hard to explain..."

* * *

Jay huffed, he and P.I.X.A.L had been running for almost a day now, and judging by the mass of trees that were ahead of them they knew they had still not found either a village, monastery, or a medic. Kai didn't have much time, and Jay wasn't about to let him die, sure he was hotheaded, and sometimes he got on his nerves but he was his friend, and friends stick to one another no matter what.

The ninja of lightning panted for breath while looking around, he saw nothing up ahead, just more trees. "P.I.X.A.L, scan the area, are there any villages or any place of shelter nearby?" he asked through pants. P.I.X.A.L scanned the area, she waited for a moment for the results to roll in, soon she got it, "There is some shelter nearby here, it doesn't seem to be a village though."

"It doesn't matter, as long as we got Kai someplace safe, I don't think he can hold onto his life any longer if we keep looking," Jay stated. The two took a quick break the sprinted forward. P.I.X.A.L navigated Jay through the woodland of trees, until they came to what seemed a monastery. Jay had some sense of deja vu of the place, had he been here before, he thought back but then remembered what they have come for, "Ok, P.I.X.A.L, lets knock on the door and see if they can help us." The droid nodded in agreement, then followed Jay to the front door, they knocked and hoped someone would answer. But the person who came to the door surprised them.

"Jay?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Lloyd!" Jay and P.I.X.A.L exclaimed. The green ninja, upon seeing Kai, immediately let them in.

"Uh, what happened exactly, why is Kai like that?" Lloyd asked nervously as they came inside.

"No time, he has to get medical attention, like now!" Jay shrieked. Misako came into the room, she was indeed surprised to see Jay and P.I.X.A.L, then she sees Kai, "Oh dear." Jay asked her if there was any spare beds, Misako managed to say there was one where Cole was staying, Jay entered the room and saw Cole.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Cole asked.

"I came to save Kai's life," Jay spat, a little rude in tone. Cole didn't question it, he knew that if Jay didn't act quick, Kai would die, he didn't want anyone else lost to him. Kai was well mended and treated, soon enough he opened his eyes, "U-Ugh...w-what happened?"

"You got stabbed by Cryptor while he and his men ambushed our camp," Jay replied, Cole gaped upon hearing that, "He _stabbed _him?!"

"Yes, and he was on the verge of death, and I could guess you were the same," the ninja of lightning stated, glancing at Cole, "What happened to you by the way."

"I was electrocuted in the heart. B-Badly," Cole said, groaning. Jay saw the pain in his eyes, he must've took quite a shot. "You doing alright?" he asked out of concern.

Cole nodded, "I-I'm getting there, I just have to get used to standing up and walking without being knocked down due to pain, wait wheres P.I.X.A.L, isn't she with you?"

"We just arrived, and yeah she's in the living room with Misako and Lloyd," Jay replied.

There was a moment of silence within the room, then Cole brought up something he might regret, "How 'bout Nya?" Both Kai and Jay hesitated, they knew Nya was going to be alright, but with the Nindroids lurking about would she even stay that way? "Nya's," Kai started, ignoring the pain his wound gave him, "S-She's fine...but I'm not sure for how long, I mean, with the Nindroids everywhere."

Cole seemed to understand what he meant, he wouldn't feel safe if he were being watched every second, especially by his own enemies. "I'm pretty sure she'll be safe, I mean, some villages have some form of defense against threats like the Nindroids, its not like their new at this," he said. Jay sighed, he out of all of them, was worried for Nya the most, "I hope your right, Cole. Cryptor is going to pay for all this, well, I guess P.I.X.A.L already took care of him."

Cole exchanged a puzzled expression, "What are you saying?"

"Well, when Cryptor and his men attacked us, P.I.X.A.L managed to plant her silver blades into his head, so I guess you can say he's sorta, dead," Jay explained. Cole shook his head, "Jay, your talking about a cold-hearted, killing robot, who is likely plotting his revenge, at this very second!"

* * *

Cryptor drummed his fingers on the table, as an individual repaired his damaged head and side. The simple mechanic fixed with extreme careful, one wrong move would surely mean him being executed. Cryptor couldn't stop thinking about P.I.X.A.L, how she beat her was unknown to him, but in his head, he could imagine her death, as if it was a memory. Yes, he could see the artificial blood leaving her, her circuits cut and her insides turned out, she would explode into nothing more than piles of junk, and Zane, her beloved Nindroid would grieve, but he wouldn't have to worry about her, Cryptor would soon dispose of him as well.

He glanced at the mechanic who seemed to be finishing his work, "Are you finished?"

"U-Uh, just adding the finishing touches, e-er, sire," the man stuttered. The mechanic finished placing in the last piece, Cryptor stood up from the table and tried out his new features, they worked well and like new. The general smiled, "I thank you for repairing me, too bad I have to _kill _you." The mechanic's face turned pale white with fear, "W-What?" Cryptor thrust his blade right through the man's body, the mechanic gagged as his blood began to flood the floor, Cryptor couldn't help but show a maniac's smile, he was enjoying this all too much, now if only it was that droid, he would surely be happy, or better yet, Zane.

Once the mechanic had fallen to the floor, now dead, Cryptor called in two of his men to take him away and clean up the blood he left. He then chuckled to himself while looking out to the city, "Soon, female droid, I shall end you, you and your friends." He took out a silver blade from his robes, it was razor sharp, so sharp, that you can cut yourself just by gazing upon it. Cryptor admired it's razor sharpness, he then took out a picture of P.I.X.A.L he had found, he threw the blade straight at her head, at that moment came in his second in command, "Uh, sire?"

The general sighed, "What is it."

"W-We're ready to move out and destroy the ninja, sire," his second in command stuttered.

"Good. Go and round up the men, I'll meet you outside," Cryptor ordered. The Nindroid soldier nodded and left the room, Cryptor glanced at the laptop, he decided to amuse himself again.

Zane awoke to see Cryptor smiling, it terrified him to see him that way, "_**What are you smiling about?**_"

"Oh nothing, just thought I amuse myself with your pleads of mercy," Cryptor chuckled. Zane grit his teeth in anger, "_**What is it, your wasting my time**_."

"Just thought I'd give you a warning, enjoy her while you can, Zane. She'll be gone before you know it," Cryptor threatened. Zane pondered at what he meant, he then realized, "_**NO!**_" Cryptor laughed and left the room, leaving Zane to panic in his own digital world.

Zane pondered at what to do, he couldn't do anything at the moment, he was nothing more than a computer code, how could he possibly do anything to stop him?

Zane sank to his knees and put his head in his hands.

He cried.


	18. Chapter 18: A Friends Help

"Release me foolish ninja!" shrieked the miniaturized Anocandrai. Jay had set him on the table, and he, Lloyd, and some of Garmadon's students were having a little fun with him.

"He's so tiny!" yelled one of the boys.

"Well obviously, that's why he's _short_-tempered!" Jay joked, making the kids laugh. Lloyd smiled at that, it was nice not to worry for once ever since Cryptor came back for revenge. Pythor was pounding on the surface of his glass prison, not able to stand any of Jay's insults and the kids laughing at him, he was a Serpentine for goodness sake, for one thing the kids shouldn't laugh at him, they should fear him! However, the odds don't seem to be in his favor for the last few years, he's been on a wild goose chase trying to find the other Serpentine so they can help him get back to normal, but will they even help him at all?

One of the kids tapped the glass, Pythor was turning a deep shade of red, due to fury, the little girl laughed and shook the jar, only making the Anocandrai dizzy. Jay chuckled, but then frowned, he still couldn't stop thinking about Nya, he wanted to see how she was doing, and if she was safe, but Sensei insisted staying in the monastery until it was time to put an end to all this, but Jay just couldn't help but worry. While thinking, Jay noticed P.I.X.A.L standing outside in the gardens, he raised his brow in curiosity and headed outside, Lloyd looked after him what he was doing.

P.I.X.A.L felt the calm breeze blow, her silver hair moving along with it, though all this was relaxing under the calm light of the moon, it still felt empty to her. Of course, she was worried for Zane, she loved him, and who knows what the Nindroid army will do to him, yes, she had slain Cryptor, but her sensors told her otherwise. _What if Cryptor is still operating? _she thought. _Perhaps I should've been more serious in slaying him. _If Cryptor was alive, she would make sure he stayed dead once she was through with him, then she could reunite with Zane, and everything will be ok, that is, if it was possible, the Nindroids destroyed the robotic rebuilt of the ninja of ice, how could they possibly build up another one in time for the final fight with Cryptor?

"Whatcha doing out here?" P.I.X.A.L jumped, startled at the voice, she turned to see the blue ninja of lightning, leaning against the back door, his hands in his pockets. The droid sighed in relief, "I'd ask the same to you."

"Well, I came to see what you were doing out here," Jay replied, coming over to her. He sat himself beside her and looked out to the peaceful wilderness, P.I.X.A.L joined him. Both were silent for a moment, but then, Jay of course, broke it, "So, anyway, what _are _you doing out here?"

P.I.X.A.L hesitated, she knew Jay knew the answer, already, but, he probably didn't know that things were not to be ok after Cryptor is finally defeated, and long gone. "Is it Zane?" he asked. P.I.X.A.L sighed, she had to tell someone her concerns, she couldn't hold them in forever, "Yes, and...something else..."

Jay got curious, "What else is there to be worried about?" P.I.X.A.L buried her head in her knees, hugging them tightly, "I just...am worried about, what will happen after Cryptor is defeated..."

"Why?" Jay asked, puzzled.

"I just...don't know if things will be ok," P.I.X.A.L said, nearly crying out. Jay was now more confused at her statement, "P.I.X.A.L your not making any sense, how could things not be ok? You and Zane could finally be together, and Ninjago will be at peace for probably a long time, how could things get any worse?" P.I.X.A.L looked up and faced him, on the verge of tears, "Z-Zane probably wont be with me...not after Cryptor destroyed his robotic rebuilt..."

Jay's eyes widened, "Wait, what? Cryptor _destroyed _the robotic rebuilt?" P.I.X.A.L nodded slowly, not helping to shed a few tears, Jay seemed to notice, inside he felt sorry for her, he knew what it felt to worry about someone you loved more than anything in the world, he didn't like seeing P.I.X.A.L like this. So, he decided to bring her hopes up, "Hey, you know, my father taught me a thing or two about building robots, perhaps I could, rebuild it." P.I.X.A.L wiped her tears and looked at Jay, a hint of hope in her eyes, "R-Really? But how could you possibly build it in tim-"

"Don't worry about it," Jay cut in, smiling at her, "I can build things pretty fast, they come out all right, I mean, I _am _the ninja of lightning." P.I.X.A.L smiled weakly at him, then to Jay's surprised, she gave him a hug, "T-Thank you, Jay...thank you so much..."

Jay couldn't help but smile, "Hey, no problem...that's what friends do for each other, you know?"


	19. Chapter 19: Nya's Thoughts

Nya awoke to find herself in an unknown place, she then knew quickly where she was when she saw an old man making some sort of medicine. She tried to get up but her pounding head forced her to lie down. The old man noticed she had awoken, "I see you have awoken."

Nya grunted and laid her head on the pillow, she looked up to see bandages wrapped around it, perhaps she had been found that day when she fell to Cryptor. Though she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, she had let Cryptor beat her senseless, probably to death, and perhaps the others had suffered just because she couldn't do something right. The doctor noticed her hostile expression and came over, "Hm, I see you are hostile, may I ask why?"

Nya was amazed at how the doctor knew how she felt just by looking at her face, perhaps she made it obvious, "W-Well...u-uh..."

"Is it a problem with two boys, or another problem?" the doctor asked. Nya hesitated, she did also have troubles deciding on either Cole or Jay, but still, she felt ashamed of herself for letting Cryptor slip away. "T-That, and...something else, she responded, letting out a groan, talking was sure hard when your head keeps pounding.

The old man seemed to understand, "I see. Perhaps I shouldn't ask more about this if it is making you uncomfortable." Nya gave a sigh of relief, at least somebody didn't press charges on her, she always got frustrated when someone kept asking her what was wrong, especially when she didn't want to tell it. All the thinking made Nya's head hurt more, she winced. The doctor got a cold pack and gave it to Nya, "Here, it should sooth the pain." Nya took it with pleasure and pressed the cold pack against her head, it did help sooth the pain. With this she could relax, she then looked up at the old man, "U-Uh, excuse me Mr-"

"Neptune. My name is Neptune," Neptune said. Nya nodded, "W-Well...um, Mr. Neptune, m-may I ask who took me here?"

"Ah yes, I believe the blue ninja, the red ninja, and Cyrus Borg's assistant brought you here in needs of medical attention, very lucky you are to have friends like them, if you haven't been brought here sooner, you might've died," Mr. Neptune stated. Nya cringed at the thought, she couldn't die, leaving the others to grieve over her, she had to stay strong for the others. Nya felt she needed to get her feelings out, but she felt she couldn't tell Neptune, because, well, he was practically a stranger to her.

"Are you still troubled?" Mr. Neptune asked. Nya gave a slow nod, not wanting to hurt herself any further. "Well, I guess I'll leave you, to sort things out yourself, here," Mr. Neptune gave her a note, "The blue ninja left this for you, I didn't take a look at it, perhaps it is best you read it." Nya took it kindly, "T-Thank you."

Mr. Neptune smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Nya opened the note and was surprised at what she found inside:

_Dear Nya_

_ Please be ok, I was worried to death for you, I hope you get this message, and I hope that you are ok, we're at Garmadon's monastery at the moment, Kai and Cole have are hurt but doing well, and I plan to rebuild Zane in time for the battle with Cryptor, but no matter what happens, know that I'll always love you Nya...even if you don't love me back..._

_ Love, Jay_

Nya's eyes welled with tears, she hugged the note tightly, "O-Oh Jay...I love you too...I mean it, w-with all my heart..."


	20. Chapter 20: Captured and Escape

Jay set on building the robot, P.I.X.A.L, Zane, and probably everybody else in the world were depending on him, if he didn't finish Zane, who else would be the one to stand up to Cryptor and overthrow him?

Jay had just finished half the robot, now all he needed to do was work on the legs, and the robots motions, feelings, etc, he had a lot of work ahead of him. Also, he had to find the power source, but where to find it? Jay overlooked the copy of Zane's blueprints and looked for the power source, he spotted it and began to read the description, it was clear the time Zane's father made this was a long, long time ago, he couldn't read most of the words, but he was able to make out _cyan hyper source, rare, can only be found in..._

Before he could read the last words, Jay felt the earth above him shake, he was in the workshop beneath the monastery, but he still felt as if a large explosion had hit. The lightning ninja hid the robot and the spare parts somewhere safe, and hid behind a box of spare parts, he couldn't fight and get caught or killed, not when Zane, and everybody else were practically at sake.

Meanwhile, above him, the entire monastery became alert of the explosion, another one came just more stronger. Cole and Kai had awoken from their sleep to hear it. "W-What was that?" Kai asked, anxiously.

Sensei Wu and Garmadon were the first ones to act, they told the children to hide in the basement, where Jay was now, P.I.X.A.L recognized the explosion, and soon enough everyone else did, when the general barged in as if he owned the place. Luckily, the kids had rushed safely to the basement, which was now hidden from any prying Nindroid's eyes. Cryptor smiled as he entered, earning glares from all the ninja and Sensei's. "Well, well, I must say you are fools to think I wouldn't find you, but, it _was _hard for me to do so and for that I say, nice work," he teased.

"What is your business here, Cryptor?" Garmadon declared, standing in front of his wife, "I demand that you leave at once, and leave us in peace."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Garmadon, for I do not wish for peace, I only believe destruction and order, is the way things should be around here, and I will soon get it," Cryptor declared, his voice rising. Lloyd grit his teeth, "Your wrong, we'll stop you, we wont let you disrupt the peace!" Cryptor chuckled and approached the green ninja, Lloyd took a few steps back, "Wrong you are, Lloyd. There can only be order, and pure grief, shall be the only things that works, not hope and freedom, now, if you excuse me, I must attend my work."

With one swift move, Cryptor stabbed Lloyd's shoulder, the green ninja screamed. "LLOYD!" everyone screamed. Garmadon and Wu sprung into action, Cryptor only blocked their attacks, and managed to land a blow on both, the two sensei's were thrown back against the wall. Misako glared at Cryptor and began to fight, her moves as fast as his, Cryptor couldn't land a blow on her, and managed to get a hit or two from her, Cryptor fell back, he looked up at Misako, "Not bad, for a woman." Misako growled at the insult, Cryptor got right back onto his feet and began to fight more, Misako got a huge hit on her side which made her fall back, she felt weak. Cryptor laughed, "Just not good enough."

"RAAA!" Kai tackled Cryptor from behind, the Nindroid General fell to the floor, being pinned by the ninja of fire, "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Cryptor laughed, he stabbed Kai again, the ninja of fire screamed and clutched his wound tightly, Cryptor stood up and grabbed his garb, Kai looked into his petrifying red eyes. "How pathetic, you come, you fight, yet you _fail_," Cryptor spat. The Nindroid general threw Kai on the floor, the red ninja fainted, Lloyd crawled over to him, still clutching his shoulder tight, his eyes welled with tears, "K-Kai?"

"Now where is the droid," Cryptor muttered. Cole was next to stand up to him, Cryptor looked at him, he raised an eyebrow as if to say _Are you serious? _

"W-What's wrong, Cryptor," the earth ninja said through gritted teeth, "T-Too chicken to fight?" Cryptor rolled his eyes and hit Cole in the chest, the earth ninja grunt and fell to his knees, he felt weakened from the blow, Cryptor chuckled and kicked him to the wall, he then pinned him down with his foot. "You call yourself a leader? What a disappointment, I bet that's why your father, nor mother, ever counted on you," Cryptor cursed.

Cole felt the tears rise in his eyes, "N-No, y-your wrong."

"Am I?" Cryptor asked, pinning him down further, "Oh no, why do you think your mom is missing? Your father probably would've done the same." Cole took in what he just heard, he hated to admit it, but...as much as it hurts, Cryptor was right, his mother was no where to be found, perhaps she did leave him for being a failure. Cole held back tears, he was nothing more than a failure, he failed to protect his team, and keep them safe, being defeated by one blow, very weak. Cole let his head fall onto the wooden floor, Cryptor smirked and kicked the earth ninja, sending him into unconsciousness. P.I.X.A.L could see it all happening, she wanted to fight, but Wu instructed her not to, but...she had to. So, the female droid jumped out of the shadows and onto Cryptor, the Nindroid General was caught by surprise but he was quick to act, with one thrust, he threw P.I.X.A.L down, the female droid coughed and stood up, yet she faltered.

"Ah, I see you've finally come out to fight, and for what, your _friends_?" Cryptor teased. P.I.X.A.L only glared with hatred, she lunged at the general, her daggers ready to strike, Cryptor took out his sharp blade and lashed out at her, P.I.X.A.L dodged his every move, and Cryptor did the same. The battle was evenly matched, and only one could be the victor, but who? Cryptor finally managed to make a blow, slashing P.I.X.A.L on the side, the female droid yelped in pain, Cryptor smirked and continued. P.I.X.A.L was now covered in scars, but she kept on fighting, she needed to defeat Cryptor, she had to for Zane and everyone's sake.

P.I.X.A.L slashed Cryptor's arm and chest, the General grit his teeth to hold in a scream, but he was also doing it to throw P.I.X.A.L off, "You fight well, droid...but not too well." Cryptor then jumped up and kicked her multiply in the head, P.I.X.A.L was thrown back, yet she didn't stay down. Cryptor growled and lashed at her again, yet she still didn't manage to be defeated. P.I.X.A.L took this as a chance to finally be done with him, and so she jumped up with pure grace, and readied herself, but before she could kill Cryptor, the General had raised his blade and thrust it through her. P.I.X.A.L's eyes widen in shock, she looked down at her wound, the blade went right through her, she began to faint into death. Everyone, except the ones who were unconscious looked in horror, Cryptor smiled and took out the blade, letting P.I.X.A.L fall to the ground. Cryptor chuckled and kicked her, she groaned and laid there, ready to welcome death.

Cryptor ordered his men to take them all, especially P.I.X.A.L, they were all loaded into the Mechdragon, ready to be shipped back to Borg Tower, to watch the city fall before them. Once inside the Dragon, Cryptor chuckled seeing P.I.X.A.L on the verge of death, "Your just pathetic as your beloved Nindroid." P.I.X.A.L glared at him, Cryptor laughed and left the corridor.

P.I.X.A.L couldn't let Cryptor slip away, but she couldn't fight in these conditions, how could she get fixed? She then realized, her eyes widen, remembering. She got up and began to kick on the weak bars, they gave away, allowing her to escape, a few Nindroids saw her, but with her left over strength she was able to dismantle them with one clean move. Lloyd saw her, "P.I.X.A.L?"

The droid teared away a secret door, which led out to the ocean that they were flying above, but before she jumped she looked at the others, she whispered, "I-I'll return to you all..."

P.I.X.A.L jumped into the sea, and broke through the water, she began to drown at first, but she soon got the hang of swimming, she looked up at the Mechdragon, watching slowly as it disappeared over the horizon. P.I.X.A.L frowned, her eyes showing worry, "I-I'll return...I-I promise..."


	21. Chapter 21: Zane's Power Source

The Nindroids scanned the whole monastery, in search for any leftover prisoners they can get, they managed to find Pythor up on the top shelf, squirming around in a glass jar. Mindroid got a stool and reached up to get it, one the snake saw him he bellowed, "Well it's about _time _you come for me!" Mindroid rolled his eyes and stuffed him in his robes, Pythor yelled in irritation, "WAIT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The Nindroids scanned the entire place, but could not read any signatures of life forms, however, unknown to them, below the monastery was a secret basement where Jay and the students were hiding, he told them to keep quiet so they wont be found. "U-Uh, Mr. Jay, I-I'm scared," whispered a girl. "I know, I know, but you have to keep quiet, you don't want to be captured right?" Jay asked in a whisper. All the kids shook their head, "Then don't move, and say a word, its gonna be ok." The kids nodded and stayed close to the ninja of lightning, making no sound at all. The Nindroids finished their scan only to find no one was left, the second-in-command to Cryptor gained a message from the Nindroid General, who was still steering the Mechdragon towards New Ninjago City, "Anyone else on that dojo?"

"No, we scanned the entire place, no signatures of spare life forms were found," the second-in-command stated.

"Then search outside! Every village and calvary! The blue ninja is still out of my grasp, I must have _all_ ninja!" Cryptor yelled. The second-in-command cringed at the sound of his shout, but he obeyed, "Y-Yes sir." He ended the message and ordered his men to move out in every village, town, and location in Ninjago, they had to locate all the ninja in order for Cryptor to truly get his revenge.

Once they left, Jay waited until they were completely out of the area, once they were, he and the students came out of their hiding place. One of them asked the ninja of lightning a question, "D-Do you think they'll find you, Jay?" Jay smirked and shook his head, "I doubt it. I'm more a ninja than they think, if they catch me, they _cant _kill me." The kids all exchanged confused glances, Jay then changed the subject, "Ok, how would you guys like to help me rebuild my friend before an epic battle starts?"

All the kids faces lit up, "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, far from their current location, P.I.X.A.L was clinging onto a piece of driftwood, floating out to sea, she had just jumped from the Mechdragon, because she couldn't bear the thought of her friends being defeated. She had to fight, not just for herself, but for Zane and everyone else in Ninjago as well. They all depended on her now. The droid kept swimming, in hopes of finding shore, but she had landed a million miles away from Ninjago, and civilization, the probability of reaching land before Cryptor and his men do were 1.0, or simply 0.1. P.I.X.A.L however, did not give up, she needed to try, she then remembered that other than Ninjago, there was another island that seemed to be its brother, of course! The Island of Darkness. P.I.X.A.L spotted the shores just up ahead, and with great effort she swam towards it with every last bit of energy she got, she may be awfully injured, but she could still keep on going. The female droid arrived on shore, she desperately crawled up the beach, and laid on her side, panting in cold sweat. She had made it, and right before Cryptor arrived to Ninjago, now she must really act quickly and contact help, perhaps she could contact Jay. She lifted herself up and ran into the deep depths of the island's jungle, it seemed really wild, but she decided to ignore the plantation and nature, she must find some way to contact Jay.

Perhaps she herself could find some power on the island, that way she could fix herself and contact Jay by herself, but what are the chances of stumbling upon a plane crash, that seems to contain an operating radio? Still, she had to continue on, maybe she _could _find something useful here. As she moved throughout the island, she recalled this was the place the Overlord was kept, imprisoned until the balance of good and evil was tipped, allowing him to cross over to Ninjago. Once he did, he transformed into his Dragon form, turning all Ninjago into mindless slaves, the ninja arrived too late to save them, but not too late to still save them. Having only an injured leg, Lloyd fought the Overlord, conjuring up his Golden Dragon and ridding the Overlord for good, or what it seemed to be. When New Ninjago City was made, the Overlord's ashes, the only thing left of him, was probably made into a computer virus, he must've awoken, trapped in the Digiverse. But yet still, he still had plans for dominant take over. Yet, when he converted himself into the Golden Master, Zane stood up to him and fought with great courage, when the Overlord perished, as well as Zane, everyone thought it was finally the end of him. Zane was the survivor, and if Jay could rebuild him, he would be. But, they still needed to locate his unique power source, but where to find it?

P.I.X.A.L kept her focus, she needed to find help, and fast. She came upon the heart of the island, which is where she believed Garmadon befriended the Overlord, right before he was betrayed and possessed. P.I.X.A.L saw that the rock that stood in the middle was now destroyed, and that it left a large, bottomless hole. The droid looked in with curiosity, seeing nothing down there, but just dark, made chills come up her spine. Yet still, she had to look, maybe she could find something helpful. So, with a wish of good luck, she jumped in, unsure of what was to come next. She fell for what seemed like, a few 40 minutes before landing on hard earth. She was brought down by the impact, but when she looked up, her eyes widen in shock. There before her, was a strange, cyan glowing crystal, submerged just deep into a translucent rock, it's glow reminded her of something that she could not forget.

"Z-Zane's power source," she uttered, in bewildered amazement.


	22. Chapter 22: Loss of Hope and Rescue

The ninja all sat in their rusting cell, no one even bothered to make a sound. All hopes were lost, even if P.I.X.A.L had escaped its not like she could survive with the injury Cryptor gave her, and if Jay was still uncaught, Cryptor would make sure he would be eliminated before they even reach New Ninjago City.

Even Wu had to admit that things seemed lost now, there was no escape from what was to come next, for once, he did not hope, and did not believe things will turn out alright, all he saw was shadows, and never ending darkness in the far future. Garmadon was holding his unconscious wife tightly in his arms, the side of his face was showing bright bits of blood, as well as Misako, he didn't think there was any hope for them, no there couldn't be, and to think for a moment there was.

The ninja were no different, Kai was merely on the verge of death, Lloyd had laid his head on his knees, he needed rest, but Kai decided to give up right there, what was the point anyway? They all were going to be finished right in front of everyone in the city, to strike fear into their hearts, Kai knew it was sickening but it was true, he hated to give up, but, it seems like the only option they had now. Lloyd had also felt like a lost cause, he still couldn't believe Cryptor beat him, beat them all, into nothing but grieving souls, defeated corpses, he wish he could do something but that would only end with him being executed.

Cole was even more depressed than the others, he still had what Cryptor said to him playing fresh in his mind, he hated to admit but, the Nindroid General was right, why else would his mother leave him at such a young age? Its not like he needed a detective to figure that one out, yet still, he believed every single word Cryptor said, he felt like a fool, a lost cause, a piece of junk. He let his eyes drift to the floor, he muttered, "We...lost...Cryptor got his revenge..."

* * *

Zane had been anxiously trying to escape his digital prison, but no matter what he tried he would always end up back to where he was, he had been growing frustrated, yet still remained a calm state, but it was really hard to. I mean, his friends could be already captured by Cryptor and his men and where was he? Trapped in a laptop!

_They need me _he thought over and over again. _They...need me _

The vision he had just days before seemed to come back to him, his eyes grew soft, he knew the smoke visions never lied, but he still didn't want to believe it to be true, he thought of P.I.X.A.L and him, after Cryptor was defeated, they could be together, two compatible souls incapable of being ever taken apart, yes, he would make sure Cryptor never got his chance against her, he would escape and fight him instead!

Then, he was overtook by a disturbing feeling, his sixth sense began to pick up something, Cryptor, had already gotten to her...and, his friends. Zane's eyes widen, he shook his head and paced around in worry, trying hard not to panic. But it was really hard not to, when he knew the others were in trouble. To this he tried harder to escape, he had to get to them, save them before they reach New Ninjago City! But how, he didn't have a body...

Suddenly he heard a huge crash from the bottom of the tower, Zane jumped, startled at the sound. Whatever had made it seemed to be coming up the steps, and it sure sounded like something big. Zane feared it was the Mechdragon, but was astonished when a large Samurai Ex Suit came crashing in, the Nindroids tried to stop it but stood no chance. The Nindroid's eyes lighten in delight, "**_Nya_**."


	23. Chapter 23: A Friend Will Return

Jay put the finishing touches on the rebuild robot, he smiled with glee, "Yes!" He had finished! Now all he needed now was to insert the rare power source, and Zane himself. The lightning ninja then frowned and put his head in his hands, there was no way he could get both back here in time, for one thing, the Nindroids have probably got rid of them, even if they haven't he still didn't have enough time to go after anything more. He sighed and looked back at the little kids, they seemed to be play fighting with wooden swords and fake weapons, he gave a weak smile, then again frowned, his friends needed him now, more than ever, and what was he doing? Standing around!

Just then a large crash came, Jay was knocked off his feet, he soon got up and the other kids cowered behind him, they shuddered in fear, Jay stood his ground in front of them, "Don't worry, kids...nothings gonna hurt you."

However what came in was not what Jay expected, the door opened and in came a Samurai, holding a laptop. Jay's eyes widen as well as his smile, "Nya!" The Samurai took off her mask and smiled weakly, Jay ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, sighing in relief, "Y-Your ok..."

"Of course I am, what do you expect, I'm the sister of the Ninja of Fire, nothings going to take me down!" Nya exclaimed. Jay smirked. The kids all looked up at her in awe, Nya smiled and said hi to a few, right before Jay asked how she got here, "Ok, how and why are you here? I thought you were at the doctors!"

Nya nodded, "Yeah, but well, one day I saw the MechDragon flying overhead, and I saw _someone _jump out of it, and into the ocean, she had silver hair, so I knew it was P.I.X.A.L, meaning, the others had gone captured as well, so I told Mr. Neptune if I could check out of his little clinic and he agreed, after giving me some cold packs just in case my head began to grow heavy on me, luckily it hasn't. I dawned on why P.I.X.A.L would escape and leave the others behind, obviously she couldn't because they would all get recaptured. So as I thought of her direct purpose for leaving the others it came to me, she was going to bring Zane back before saving the others, so I decided I should help her. I broke into Borg Tower before Cryptor and his goons made it back, and stole back _this_." Nya set down the laptop on the table, she opened it and called, "Zane?"

Zane responded, "**_I'm_****_here_**." Jay couldn't help but smile upon hearing his friends voice, he looked over to Nya and grinned, "Nice work. Now that I have Zane here, I say we only need one more thing to bring him back."

Nya was confused, "Which is?"

"His power source," Jay replied. Nya mouthed the word 'oh', she thought of something, she ran back to her exo suit, Jay watched her, puzzled, "What are you doin?"

"I'm just going to make, a phone call," Nya activated the communications on her suit and contacted someone just not too far away.

* * *

P.I.X.A.L managed to finally make it out of that hole with a few of the cyan diamonds, she sighed, Jay had only part what he needed to complete Zane's rebuilt form, now if only she could make it back without the Nindroids tracking her down. She looked over the horizon, Cryptor had probably made it back to the city now, was she too late? Had he already killed them? All of them? P.I.X.A.L refused to believe this, she kept going. But with each step, she grew tired, that hit to the chest surely worn her out, her circuits were all fried, and everything in her machinery surely was critically damaged or far worse broken.

All except one.

"_PIXAL? PIXAL can you hear me?_" came a voice. P.I.X.A.L's eyes widen, "Nya?"

"_Yes, it's me, where are you?_" she asked over her communicator.

"V-Very far from here," P.I.X.A.L replied, looking up at the neon sky.

"_Well, tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up, unless the Nindroids have found you first_," Nya stated.

"O-Ok," P.I.X.A.L uttered. Nya sensed the harshness in her voice, "_Are you ok?_"

"Not...exactly," P.I.X.A.L started to sound weaker by the minute, and Nya took note of that.

"_Ok, ok...I'll be there quick...just hang on, ok?_" Nya said, P.I.X.A.l responded with a mere 'yes' right before she hung up. P.I.X.A.L mustn't lose hope or time, once Nya came by to get her, she would tell them Zane's power source had been found. She would give it to him, but what if he couldn't finish it? Zane was in Borg Tower, it would take forever to get there, plus they wouldn't be able to pass with an army of Nindroids practically swarming around the city, it was just too impossible. P.I.X.A.L's thoughts were interrupted by some explosions in the air, she looked up briefly to see Nindroid soldiers headed her way on what looked to be hovercoptors. She quickly stood up, and ran, the crystals stowed away in her robes, she couldn't let them see she had what needed to bring Zane back, it was crucial and serious. The Nindroids swooped down and drew out their blades, P.I.X.A.L dodged their attempts to slice her, but took one hit to the leg, it brought her down a little, now that she had to limp but she continued to run.

Then came the familiar sound of a large suit flying in, P.I.X.A.L looked back to see the familiar Samurai X Suit, who belonged to none other than Nya. The samurai saw the trouble and quickly swooped in, using her suits large sword she swiped the Nindroids away, making them crash into trees. She picked up P.I.X.A.L and flew up, only to be followed by more Nindroids in the air. P.I.X.A.L looked into one of her features and found something of her that wasn't broken, a missile. She fired it at the Nindroids and they were sent spiraling into the ocean. "Not bad yourself," Nya commented. P.I.X.A.L chuckled at the compliment but then gave in to weariness, Nya saw how damaged she was, she let her lay with her in the cockpit, but also noticed something glowing in her robes, she reached into the droids robes to find the cyan crystals, and to her it looked familiar as well.

"Zane's power source," she exclaimed in amazement, she smiled.

They were going to bring Zane back.


	24. Chapter 24: Ninja Never Give Up

It was a dark day in New Ninjago City, as the Mechdragon descended upon it, the citizens knew that something bad was going to occur. When they saw the ninja climb out, along with their teachers, they all began to grieve. Cryptor could only smirk, his second-in-command took out a parchment and read it for all to hear, "Here on this dark day, the ninja are to be hanged for their crimes, truly for bringing hope and joy to the city." All the citizens winced at the words, they didn't want to look, but was afraid of what Cryptor will do to them if they didn't.

Cryptor had the ninja stand before a hanging ramp, they all gazed up at it in shock. Lloyd gulped, knowing this might be the end, for him, and his friends. Nindroid soldiers forced them up the ramp, they stood before the ropes that were held out before them. Cryptor smiled, he then remembered Pythor, he took out the jar and handed it to one of his men, "Turn this pathetic excuse for a snake general back to original size."

"WHAT?!" Pythor shrieked. The Nindroid bowed and headed to Borg Tower, Pythor was still in rage at the insult. However, Cryptor did not care, he only cared of hanging the ninja before Ninjago, and ending all hope as everyone knew it. However, he didn't count on a distant Nindroid in the crowd, who seemed to be different from all the rest. Cryptor smirked seeing the ninja about to face death, he sat in his large throne chair that was brought to him, right up close to the ramp, he then announced, "Let the execution. Begin!" Though what happened next was _not _what Cryptor counted on, the Nindroid mentioned sprung into action, his movements so fast all anyone saw was a blur, the ramp was made into nothing more but pieces of wood, the ninja and Sensei's (plus Misako) all fell, but the Nindroid caught them all, landing on his feet. They all looked at it, and to this he took off his hood to reveal Jay, he gave a smug grin.

"Jay?!" everyone shrieked.

"I couldn't abandon my friends to die, ya know," Jay chuckled.

Cryptor grew furious, "GET THEM!" The real Nindroids surrounded our heroes, Jay stood by there side, he looked at his teammates, "Ninja never quit," He broke them free from their chains, "and they never will." All of them smiled and nodded, they all then shouted, "NINJAAA-GOO!" Each one performed Spinjitzu, which defeated their foes with ease, as more Nindroids came in, they didn't stand a chance. The citizens watched with glee as their heroes fought, Nya flew in just in time, swiping a few Nindroids from their houses, she then yelled at the citizens, "Do something useful and fight with us!"

The people of Ninjago agreed, they were not going to let a robot army boss them around, they instead were going to fight back for what was there's! The citizens grabbed whatever they could find and ran out to fight, the ninja were bewildered, then they saw Nya, she winked.

"He, girls got a knack for encouragement," Cole commented.

"Yeah, my girl," Jay replied, hitting a Nindroid right in the batteries. Cryptor watched as his army fell, he shook his head, "No, NO NO!" The general ran up Borg Tower, he had been working on a secret weapon, and he felt it was time to use it. Cryptor reached the roof, ready to launch it but was shocked to find P.I.X.A.L there, she had her silver blades, ready to kill anything that comes close, her eyes showed hatred and a tad bit of fury, Cryptor could not speak. "Don't even think about it," she threatened. Cryptor was afraid of her tone of voice but refused to let a petty droid like her keep him from reaching his goal, but as he approached the machine, P.I.X.A.L sprung forward, ready to strike at him, Cryptor wasn't quick enough and so he took a severe hit to the leg, he shrieked.

"How does it feel," P.I.X.A.L teased, her eyes narrowing. Cryptor spat out artificial blood, gritting his teeth at her. The general took out his blades and tried lashing out at her, yet she dodged and went for his head, he took it, not thinking too fast again. Cryptor winced with each blow, which only fueled P.I.X.A.L's determination. Cryptor however did not give up, he grabbed his blade and stabbed her heart, P.I.X.A.L gasped and dropped her weapon. The general smirked and held onto her, his eyes showing a bit of passion mixed with deceit, P.I.X.A.L only stared back at him, her mouth beginning to drip with blood.

"Poor, poor, P.I.X.A.L...you tried to help your friends, but all you could ever really do, was let them _down_," Cryptor stated. P.I.X.A.L ignored his insults, she knew he was trying to break her, but she refused to be walked upon.

Cryptor continued, "So pathetic to think _you _could actually save them, they're as pathetic as you,as dumb as you are, you actually thought you could defeat me?" P.I.X.A.L grunt, Cryptor took his sword out of her, she fell to the floor and laid there, her eyes gazed up at the Nindroid General, who only stared back with hatred, he kicked her which only made the pain worse. He kicked her again, now P.I.X.A.L was really beat up, yet she still tried to get up, Cryptor growled and only hit her again, but P.I.X.A.L refused to be kept down. The general looked at her in disgust, "Why wont you give up already?!"

P.I.X.A.L got on her knees, using her leftover blade to help get her on her feet, she then looked at Cryptor with weak eyes and replied, "B-Because...I _don't_."

Cryptor watched as she made her way onto her feet, she continued, "Y-You can, shoot me down, hurt me, break my bones, but I will only get up again, because I am strong...and so is everyone else, the o-only pathetic ones...are _you _and your army."

Cryptor growled and knocked P.I.X.A.L down, over and over, P.I.X.A.L laid there, unmoving, Cryptor smirked, "Just like that. Will you get up now, huh?" P.I.X.A.L strained herself, she brought herself up, and looked Cryptor in the eye, "I-Is that all you have?" Cryptor grit his teeth and punched her again, P.I.X.A.L caught his fist, Cryptor was surprised. She then swung him backward, making him hit the ground, Cryptor grunt. Yet he still managed to stab her in the back, the female droid shrieked and was brought to her knees. Cryptor smirked and pinned her down, his sharper blade ready to kill, but he first decided to taunt her, "Your all pathetic...because in case you have forgotten, where there is light, there will always be **shadow**."

P.I.X.A.L spit out blood, laying there, awaiting death. She closed her eyes, knowing it will all be over soon...

Except. Nothing came.

Confused, P.I.X.A.L looked up and saw something she thought couldn't possibly be real.

* * *

**(Cliff hanger! Sorry folks but I had to end this here, keep the suspense going, also we are soon to come to an end, sorry :( but hey! You all heard they'll be one after this right? Its the sequel! The title is "Electrified to The Touch". Now you don't need Sherlock Holmes to figure out who its gonna be about, eh? Yes the main character will be about Jay, sadly I cant tell you the plot because well, I don't have one yet! But not to worry, I'll try to come up with something. Anyway, did you like this chapter? Yes, no? Average? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks for reading!)**


	25. Chapter 25: Peace Returns

Cryptor looked up and gasped, there standing before him was, Zane, not as a ghost, spirit, or hard rive, he was really there.

"B-But," Cryptor stuttered. Zane glared at him and planted his foot right on his head, Cryptor struggled, a little more frightened now. "I guess no one told you, us ninja, even in darkness, we have the choice to reflect the **light**." Cryptor grit his teeth and tried to escape, but Zane's foot refused to allow the general to break loose. Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L in worry, she looked badly damaged and months beyond repair, however, the droid just smiled brightly at him, and he only returned the expression.

Zane then picked up the general and held him over the edge of the tower, Cryptor shook upon looking at the long way down, the ice Nindroid only smirked, he glanced at P.I.X.A.L, "Do you want to drop him?"

P.I.X.A.L's eyes lighten, "Yeah!" The droid grabbed Cryptor by the back of his robes, the general pleaded mercy, "I-I'll do anything! I'll be good, I wont bother this city again!" P.I.X.A.L only stared at him with a blank expression, "I was built to assist the need, not cooperate with the bad." To this P.I.X.A.L dropped him, Cryptor screamed. All the citizens watched with glee, and so have the ninja, who were just freeing the prisoners. Cyrus finally got back onto his wheelchair, "Oh why thank you, Lloyd." Lloyd nodded in return of the gratitude, he loved helping out.

Cyrus looked up at the building, seeing Cryptor he gasped, "Oh my."

However Cryptor had only faked pleading mercy, he smirked and turned on his rocket boosters, he shot up at the tower, ready to surprise the couple. Zane was busy examining P.I.X.A.L's damages, she only stood and waited for him to finish. "You feeling alright, these are really bad," the Nindroid said. P.I.X.A.L gave a low nod, before wincing, Zane frowned and took out his Techno Blade, but before he could fix anything, Cryptor swooped in and knocked them both onto their feet, the two landed hard on the concrete roof. As they slowly got up, they watched as Cryptor began to activate the machine, their eyes widen, "NO!"

It was a minute too late, the machine began to operate, the lightning flashed in the sky. Everyone watched in fear, including the other ninja. "W-What is that?" Jay asked fearfully.

"I, I don't know," Nya stuttered. Soon, the machine began to run electric surges through the ground, harming the people, and everyone else in Ninjago. Everyone sunk to their knees in complete pain. Zane and P.I.X.A.L got down, too weakened by the surge, Cryptor laughed. Zane however didn't want all Ninjago to suffer, so he relentlessly got up, ignoring the mass electricity running through his circuits. P.I.X.A.L watched in worry. The ice ninja reached Cryptor and looked him in the eye, "F-Fight, me. Not them." Cryptor chuckled, he left the machine and drew out his sword, Zane held his Techno Blade tightly, then, the two began to fight. Cryptor was much faster than Zane, due to the fact he was unaffected by the machine, but Zane even though he was, he refused to let everyone suffer from it, so he fought Cryptor with fast movements. The ninja down below the city were all to their knees, yet they saw two figures fighting on the roof, one was Cryptor, but the other, no it couldn't be.

P.I.X.A.L watched them, she then glanced at the machine, perhaps turning it off would do any good, she weakly crawled towards it, reaching the power box that powered it up, however when she touched it, she got an electric shock strong enough to wipe her out. Cryptor saw her and threw her away from the machine, Zane got mad, "DON'T. TOUCH HER!" Zane now lashed out at him, Cryptor dodged every move he had, he did not want to be hacked and turned good, it was weird and disgusting for him. Instead Cryptor made the blows, Zane took a few minor ones but that was it, its as if his new body repelled swords or weapons. Cryptor was growing frustrated, he decided to end it there, he slashed Zane in the chest, which took affect, then on his face. Zane dropped to his knees in weakness, the artificial blood dripping down his face, Cryptor shook his head, he planted his foot on the ice Nindroid's back, the ice ninja could only give a low whine.

"Pathetic, pathetic, _all _of you are pathetic, thinking you can actually beat me. Only those worthy enough, have a chance against me," Cyptor taunted. P.I.X.A.L had awoken to his taunt, she looked at Zane and Cryptor, she gasped seeing her love was injured, she then glared at the general, she stood up, and waited for him to finish. "But you, are just nothing more than a tin can with feelin-" P.I.X.A.L tackled him to the floor, Cryptor was indeed surprised. P.I.X.A.L growled and began to punch him with all the strength she had, Zane watched in shock.

When she was done, Cryptor grit his teeth and grabbed her by the neck, P.I.X.A.L gagged and tried to get free, Zane got up and hit Cryptor, making him let go of her. The general humphed and looked at the two, "Fools you believe you can beat me?"

"Yes. That's right," Zane hooked his arms with P.I.X.A.L and looked at her, "Ready?"

"I was made ready," P.I.X.A.L smirked. The two smiled and began to spin, performing an ice Spinjitzu, Cryptor's eyes widen and so he tries to escape the whirlwind but doesn't have a chance. Cryptor lands beside his machine, too weak to move. The citizens cheered, making the couple calm the ice tornado. P.I.X.A.L smiles and gazes at his lover, Zane stares back with pride. But Cryptor wasn't a heavy sleeper, he woke up quickly, and turned the machine to critical. The electric surges only got worse for those put under it, Zane and P.I.X.A.L fell, crying out in pain along with everyone else in Ninjago. Cryptor stood up, still weak from the blow, "(Pants) Y-You see?! T-There's no stopping me! There will always b-be shadow as long as I-I'm around!"

P.I.X.A.L looked at the machine, and its as if time seemed to stop, she looked at Zane's Techno Blade and the machine, she now knew what she had to do. P.I.X.A.L grabbed the weapon and made a dash straight for the machine, Zane acted fast and grabbed her by the ankle, "P.I.X.A.L! What are you doing?!"

She weakly looked at him, "I-I know what needs to be done."

Zane's eyes widen and he shook his head, "N-No, NO! I cant lose you again! You will never survive!"

P.I.X.A.L only smiled weakly at him, she left a small kiss on his forehead, tears forming in her eyes, "T-This isn't about numbers, Zane. This is a-about...family." She shook his grasp, Zane screamed, "P.I.X.A.L NO!" The droid jumped onto the machine and began to hit it with the Techno Blade, the damage done began to make it spark, Cryptor noticed her, his eyes widening in fear, "W-What are you doing, no! NO!" Cryptor began to run, but she only grabbed him firmly by the robes, she then said, "If I go..._you _go." The machine began to sputter and spark, P.I.X.A.L knew this was the end, she was built to assist, she assisted greatly.

Zane watched in horror, he wanted to do something but the massive electric surge brought him down. Tears left his eyes as he saw a bright light emit from the machine, P.I.X.A.L stared back at him, for one last time, then she closed those green eyes and accepted her fate. A mass explosion rocked the entire tower, Zane was knocked off, Jay saw this and acted fast, he flew up using Spinjitzu and caught the Nindroid with one fast motion. The machine scattered, now destroyed, and since it was, the electric surges began to fade away. All of them cheered, Cryptor was now gone. All the Nindroids came to fight but were then met by the police, they all were arrested and the horrible machines they created were destroyed. The ninja had all gathered around Zane, who was finally coming to, "G-Guys...?"

Everyone smiled, Zane smiled back but then remembered, "W-Wheres P.I.X.A.L?" The smiles all faded from their faces, Cyrus came in, frowning, "My dearest...apologies...Zane..." Zane's eyes widen, he shook his head, the tears already coming out of his eyes. Kai set down the body of P.I.X.A.L at his feet, Zane picked her up and cried. She indeed looked shut off, much to everyone's dismay. Zane closed his eyes and cried, his friends didn't dare to disturb him, he needed to grieve over the loss of his love, they were fine with that.

"I-I'm sorry...P.I.X.A.L...I-I couldn't save you," Zane muttered, resting his forehead among hers, "I-I should've dealt with him..." Nya began to cry herself, she leaned on Jay's shoulder and cried tears, Cole comfort her, Jay didn't mind, he instead did the same. Sensei frowned, he felt bad for his student. Garmadon and Misako only looked at them, they were really sorry for what had happened.

Zane had carried P.I.X.A.L for hours, yet no one dared to break them apart, or had the heart to, Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L and sobbed, "I-I'm sorry..." He then, kissed her, full on the lips, it was his first time, and his best, the others smiled at that but then frowned. Soon enough, after the kiss, apart of P.I.X.A.L began to glow, Zane noticed and broke away, only to find the light dimmed.

The others noticed too. "Zane, kiss her again," Jay whispered. The Nindroid went for it, and this time the light glowed brighter, and soon enough, P.I.X.A.L opened her eyes, everyone's eyes widen.

Zane breaks away from the gentle kiss, and looked at her, his eyes wide as well as his smile. P.I.X.A.L stared back the same, "You kissed me."

Zane nodded, "and I'm about to do it again..." The two kissed, the others smiled and cheered, as well as the citizens, peace had returned, thanks to P.I.X.A.L, and it looked to be that way for a long time.

* * *

**(Yay! Cryptor is dead! P.I.X.A.L's alive, Zane's back and everything is gonna be ok! Or ****_will _****it? There's one more chapter after this and that's the epilogue, its just gonna be a short one, but as sad as it is, its the last chapter :( awww. But! But wait, remember there's gonna be a sequel! Then after that I can start writing my series, Ninjago-Dragons of Spinjitzu. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Tomorrow we end it here)**


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

Years have gone by ever since the epic battle with Cryptor. All was at peace. Zane and P.I.X.A.L, now a couple stayed in Borg Tower with Cyrus, technically the peace keepers of the land. The ninja all grew to be adults in their age, and so some got their own place, Jay and Nya bought their own house, while Cole and Kai stayed back with Sensei in the hideout, which was now rebuilt, still training if any danger ever dares to threat everyone and Ninjago's entire existence. Lloyd stayed along with his parents monastery, helping his father teach the kids fighting skills and all that, in hopes of preparing them to be natural fighters in the next generation.

One day, Jay was inventing in his yard, Nya came out to see him, looking as beautiful as ever. Jay whistled, Nya only blushed and came over. "You know I don't think Zane could've been rebuilt if it weren't for you," she said, wrapping her gentle arms around his neck. Jay chuckled, "Nah, I should thank you, you got most of him running but who really deserves the credit it P.I.X.A.L, if she hadn't found the power source all of us wouldn't be here right now!"

"You do have a point," Nya smiled, giving him a kiss. Jay returned it, the two had a moment for only two short minutes before parting.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you dating me," Jay said, putting down his wrench upon the table, he laid down in the peaceful meadow outside their house, Nya laid against his chest and the two gazed at the clouds. "Parting would be such sweet sorrow, wouldn't it?" he asked.

Nya nodded, "I hope never to." Jay pecked her on the cheek, "Me neither darling." The couple laid peacefully below the blue sky, it seems as though nothing could go wrong...however, somewhere all to far away, a pair of almond-shaped pupils shown through the darkness, which confirmed, that the peace would not last for long.

* * *

**(So there you have it! The grand finale of Ninjago Rebooted: Cryptor's Revenge. Ah, but I left a cliff hanger, you know what that means folks, sequel! I shall begin writing it either tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, like this story I'll update each day, and after the sequel is finished, I'll begin to write my series, I just hope you guys enjoy it...anyway, enjoy!)**


End file.
